Hikari to Akuma
by Himari
Summary: El demonio Natsu decidido a abandonar su destino,iniciando una nueva aventura en el mundo humano, conociendo a Lucy ¿ Podría ser que ella,sea el inicio de una nueva historia?
1. Chapter I

**B**ueno espero que les guste este Fic: D y si no lo siento por el tiempo que los hice perder u. u

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Fairy Tail le pertenecen al gran maestro Hiro Mashima, y puede ser que se parezca al manga Hana to Akuma , que tampoco me pertenece a Hisamu Oto

**Dedicado a** Tamy Dragneel14 ,LucyDragneelHeartfilia por su apoyo en su review, para seguir escribiendo y tambien a fairytail2012 ,xsakuxsasux,Neko.16.-BlastPulgaah2104 por haberlo puesto en favoritos ya que me dieron una gran alegría :D

* * *

_**Hikari to Akuma**_

**Capitulo I :** _Tu sonrisa es como la Luz._

Este era un día muy especial para los seres de la oscuridad, hoy era la noche roja. Donde la Tierra se alinea con el país de los Demonios dejando que los habitantes de la oscuridad llegar a habitar el mundo humano, pero estos seres tienen que esconden su figura, cambiando en algunos casos su cuerpo al de un humano o en otros pasaban ser animales, para no ser reconocidos por los habitantes de esta realidad, pero ellos nunca dejarían sus poderes. Era un día que solo cada 20 años se abre este portal, que une al mundo oscuro con el humano. Pero también hoy era el día que el demonio Natsu Dragneel iba a sumir el mando del infirmo, ya que su padre el gran demonio Igneel quería dejar trono y que mejor que en las manos de su hijo .En este lugar se estaba preparando todos los detalles para que la ceremonia se llevará a cabo, dejando a al joven acompañado de su fiel amigo, el cual tenía una figura muy particular, el cual Natsu había bautizado como Happy.

-Happy quiero que me acompañes a un lugar-dijo el joven de cabellos rosados y de ojos de color muy oscuro.

-Aye-respondió su amigo, acompañando a Natsu en su caminar. Recorrieron varias partes del infierno, hasta llegar a una muy específica, se encontraban frente al portal que unía los dos mundos, de los demonios con el humano. El joven estaba muy decido a seguir su camino, pero fue detenido por la pregunta de su querido amigo.

-Nee…Natsu ¿Por qué estamos aquí?-pregunto, conocía muy bien a su amigo el siempre haría cualquier cosa que su padre le pidiera, seria que Natsu quería escapar. Si era eso, como su gran amigo siempre lo acompañaría en todo los caminos que decidiera.

-Vamos a ir a una nueva aventura-respondió con una sonrisa. Se acerca a la puerta del porta abriendo la puerta de este dejando se ver una gran luz –Lo siento Igneel pero no estoy preparado para eso…-susurro y atravesó el porta, dejando así lo que fue su hogar por miles de años, emprendiendo una nueva aventura.

Al atravesar el portal los dos amigos se segaron por la luz de este, pero cuando pudieron volver abrir sus ojos se encontraron con un mundo nuevo, podría ser más luminoso. La luz de esta realidad, ya no del todo oscura, es verdad ellos llegaron de noche al mundo humano pero este era mucho más claro en comparación al lugar que habitaban, pero igual que su mundo hoy la luna era de color rojo, tan rojo como la sangre, que daba una imagen mucho mas tétrica. Natsu quien tenía la cara azul ya que se había mareado con el viaje entre el infierno con el mundo humano, dirigió su mirada a la tierra que sería su nuevo hogar, dando se cuenta que se encontraban en un bosque, ellos se encontraban rodeados de árboles y arbustos o eso parecían según el libro que Erza lo obligo a leer, porque según ella un gran demonio debía conocer tanto su mundo como los que podía viajar. Miro a su amigo y no puedo contener la risa por su nueva figura

-Aajajja Happy tu eres…ajajaja algo adorable- reía mientras veía a su amigo con su color azul tan particular, tenía una figura de un ¿gato? Si un gato en uno de los libros que se le obligo leer salía como animales de mundo humano- ¡Eres un Gato!

-¿Qué? ¿Que soy un gato?-preguntaba mientras veía su nueva figura el cual tenía dos patas y dos brazos, volvió a mirar como Natsu se veía mucho más alto-Mírate Natsu eres un humano, eres más pequeñito ajaj -comenzó a reír a ver a su amigo como un simple humano

-Mira quien dice que es pequeño ajaja- reían los dos por notar sus cambios por la llegada a su nuevo mundo. -Nee...Happy en uno de tus libro que leimos decía que seguíamos manteniendo nuestros poderes, ¿Cierto?

-¡Aye!-respondió el particular "gato azul"-Mira ¡Natsu tengo alas, puedo volar!

-Pero si era lo mismo que hacías en nuestro antiguo hogar

-Aye-volando sobre la cabeza de su amigo posándose en esta-Entonces tú debieras manejar el fuego

-¿Pero cómo?-preguntaba el peli rosado

-¡Natsu mira tu mano!-grito y señalaba la mano derecha del joven.

-Ah mira Happy tengo fuego-exclamaba muy feliz el joven demonio, al ver como por su mano tenía una llama de fuego.

Su felicidad habría sido más duradera, pero en ese momento Natsu siento como alguien se acercaba y cambio su sonrisa por una posición de combate.

-¿Que pasa Natsu?-pregunto su amigo al ver el cambio de este, de una sonrisa a ser una expresión seria y rígida.

-Se acerca alguien.

Es verdad alguien se acercaba se escuchaba las ramas crujir, Natsu esperaba a su oponente mirando a su alrededor solo veía a él movimientos de las ramas de los árboles y todo esto iluminado por la luna roja.

En eso momento por el lado izquierdo entre todos los arbustos apareció una mujer de unos 21 años, rubia y de unos bellos ojos café .Vestía una bata de dormir se podía notar que corría hace mucho tiempo, ya que esta estaba muy sucia y presentaba varias herida en su cuerpo y su flequillo estaba pegada a su cara. En su pecho ocultaba un pequeño bulto el cual estaba envuelto en una manta de color rosa. Los dos amigos quedaron sorprendidos ante la imagen

-Ustedes no son humanos ¿Cierto?-pregunto la joven, sorprendido a los dos amigos.

-Que dices, solo soy un humano y mi gato que me acompaña-dijo nervioso el peli rosado.

-Aye!-exclamo y empezó a volar.

-Se notan que es su primera vez en el mundo humano, ya que los gatos no hablan, ni vuelan jijiji-rio la joven, mirando a su pequeño bulto, dándole un beso y susurrándole un "te quiero y siempre estaré a tu lado" y otras palabras que ni Natsu, ni Happy entendieron-por favor protejan a mi pequeña Lucy-acercándose al joven dejando su bulto es sus brazos-Confió en ti

Y se alejo de los dos amigos dejando a su hija, a manos de un hombre que era igual al que una vez amo, pero que se alejo de él ,porque era lo mejor para su futuro como el rey de los demonios.

-Nee Natsu ¿Qué hay en ese bulto?-Volando alrededor de Natsu para ver que había en esa manta. Con mucho cuidado Natsu retira la manta pero en esos momentos escucho una voz conocida

-Estúpido idiota, será que tu cerebro se fundió con tantas famas-exclamo enojado un joven de cabellos negro y de ojos de color azul muy oscuros.

-Cállate Gray!- exclamo ante el comentario.

-¿Que es lo que llevas en tu brazos llamitas?-pregunto curioso el joven.

-Natsu tú que eres un idiota! Como se te ocurrió escapar el día de hoy!-gritaba una joven de cabellos rojo y de unos ojos color café. Corría con objetivo de darle la paliza de su vida a su joven amigo, como se le ocurría escaparse el día de su coronación, si no se hubiera dado cuenta que este traía algo en su manos no se habría salvado de esa paliza.

- Erza...-exclamo Natsu con un cierto terror a ver como venia hacia el su amiga, la cual también era llamada la Titania, debido que era una de las demonios mas fuertes hasta a su joven edad era la capitana del ejercito de los demonios.

-¿Que traes en los brazos Natsu?

-Ah esto me lo entrego una mujer que sabía que yo no era humano- dejando a sus dos amigos muy sorprendidos. Con cuidado saco la manta, dándose cuenta que había una pequeña no más de unos 3 años, su cabello era rubio al igual que su madre. La pequeña al sentir que la destapan abre su ojos dejando ver unos bello ojos café, mira con mucha curiosidad a su alrededor y su vista se centro en Natsu dándole una muy bella sonrisa. Sorprendiéndolo a este causando algo en su corazón, esa pequeña era muy bella.

-Neko!- exclama a ver a Happy volar, mientras Natsu deja a la pequeña en el piso, esta estaba usando un hermoso vestido rosa pálido, que la hacía parecer un princesa

-¿Cómo te llamas pequeña?-pregunto muy amable la pelirroja.

-Eemmmm...-musitaba la pequeña mientras intentaba recordar, pero no sabía cómo responder a eso.

-Tu nombre es Lucy, ¿cierto?-pregunto Natsu a la pequeña.

-Si- respondió con una sonrisa- ¿y el suyo?

-Yo soy Natsu y el es Happy-señalando a su amigo y con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.

-Mucho gusto de conocerlos, Natsu-san y Happy-san

-Solo Natsu y Happy ¿Cierto?

-! Aye Sr.!-exclamaba el gato con una sonrisa

-Está bien, Natsu y Happy-con una sonrisa y se acerco a la joven pelirroja-¿Cual es el tuyo?

-Erza Scarlet, pero llámame Erza-nee pequeña Lu-causando una gran sorpresa en los dos jóvenes, mientras Lucy abrazaba a la joven y le susurraba "encantada de conocerte Erza-nee". Causando abrir un lado maternal de la joven Titania. Esta le susurró "ve y saluda a el también" señalando a su otro amigo, mientras la pequeña le daba una sonrisa y camino hacia el joven pelinegro-¿Cual es su nombre?

-Gray Fullbuster, mi pequeña Lucy-dándole una sonrisa y revolviéndole el cabello, causando que el pelirosado le mandara una mirada asesina. Siendo percibida por este

- Tranquilo cabeza de llamas no te voy a quita a tu novia-causando un gran sonrojo en los tres, originando que la pequeña quedara en shock, Erza se imaginará algunas de su historias y Natsu le respondió a su compañero

-Yo no soy un pervertido como tú que se saca la ropa en todas partes, además estas frente a una niña-exclama a su compañero el cual ya estaba sin polera y sin pantalón. Dejando ver su tonificado cuerpo, mientras ocupaba unos short

-¿eh? donde quedo mi ropa-exclamaba buscando donde quedo su ropa, pero si tenía que responderle-Por lo menos yo no me escapó de mis responsabilidades

-Es verdad Natsu, ven para que te de una paliza y llevarte devuelta, antes que se cierre el portal-recordó la pelirroja la cual saco un aura negra de la nada, causando un gran terror a la pequeña haciéndola llorar, el primero en atenderla fue Natsu

-Cálmate Luce, Erza tiene mal carácter pero ya se le va pasar-mientras abrazaba a la pequeña niña, sintiendo algo extraño en su olor, era como el esencia de demonio, pero también tenía algo muy diferente de humano podría ser, pensó el joven. Mientras la pequeña rubia dejaba de llorar y miro hacia el cielo.

-Mira Natsu la luna dejo de ser roja, ¿no es linda así?-le pregunto al joven con una sonrisa, es verdad esta niña tenía algo especial era como la luz, con solo mirarla sentías paz, se olvidaba de todo lo que paso, se sentía a gusto de estar con ella y no quería que la separan de su lado, pensaba el joven

- Si Lucy es hermosa…-respondía a la pequeña mientras miraban la luna

-Espera la luna volvió a su color eso significa…-comento el pelinegro con algo de angustia

-Que se cerró el porta-completo la frase la joven-Significa que no volveremos en 20 años a nuestro hogar…-mientras tanto ella como el Gray caían de rodillas, nunca en sus planes estaba esto, en su mente tenía un pensamiento conjunto matar a Natsu, que empezó a formar un aura negra entre los dos

-Nee… Lucy quiere ir de una aventura con nosotros- la pequeña lo miraba dudosa, pero no sabía porque pero algo le decía que tenía que ir con el

-Si Natsu!- exclamo mientras tomaba la mano del joven y emprendía camino

-Vamos Happy!-llamando a su amigo

-Aye

-Lucy afírmate muy fuerte-mientras tomaba a la pequeña y la llevaba en su pecho

-¿Por qué Natsu?

-Porque hay que correr a Erza…Gray con un golpe queda fuera de combate pero Erza es Erza-mientras los dos jóvenes mas el gato empezaba un viaje hacia una nueva aventura, eso si estos con una sonrisa y muchas risas.

-¿Adonde creen que van?-exclamo una voz, causando gran supresas en los tres demonios.

-No puede ser… ¿viejo?- exclamo Natsu, dejando a la pequeña en el piso y correr hacia el anciano. Mientras los otros dos demonios se encontraban en shock.

-Si Natsu-respondió convirtiendo su puño en uno gigante golpeando al joven lanzándolo del infinito y mas allá-Como eres idiota te escapaste el día de tu coronación, te debiera dar una paliza por idiota y ahora no puedes volver hasta que pasen 20 años más!- regañaba al joven

-¡Natsu!-exclamaron preocupado la pequeña Lucy y Happy...

-Maestro Makarov ¿Cuánto tiempo?- pregunto la pelirroja a ver a su antiguo maestro, el había sido tanto de Natsu, Gray y Erza, en la escuela de magia Fairy Tail

-¿Qué haces aquí viejo?-pregunto el pelinegro

-Mis pequeños, yo siempre tuve un sueño en donde personas como nosotros tuvieran un lugar para sentirse a gusto, en los mundos que podíamos visitar. Quise partir con el mundo humano ya que aquí también, hay situaciones que se necesita ayuda de la magia, entonces nos seria más fácil el poder sobrevivir ,por ello cree el gremio de magos llamado como la escuela que estaba en nuestro mundo Fairy Tail, donde acogemos a cualquier ser mágico para mantenerse en el mundo humano. ¿Buenos mis pequeños quieren ser parte de Fairy Tail?

-Ya que tenemos que acostúmbranos a este mundo por 20 años por mi está bien-respondió Gray con una expresión de indiferencia.

- Creo que aceptare su oferta, Maestro- respondió la pelirroja con una sonrisa.

-¡Como que no me gustaría, me encantaría, podría demostrar en este mundo que soy el más fuerte, voy a ser el demonio más fuerte de Fairy Tail!-exclamo feliz Natsu que volvía de su gran viaje, pero con sus palabras volvió a ser golpeado pero ahora fue por Erza, chocando con un árbol.

-Cállate Idiota!-exclamo molesta ante la actitud del joven.

-¡Vengas mis pequeños vamos a nuestro nuevo hogar Fairy Tail!-exclamo el maestro dirigiendo a los jóvenes demonios, quienes lo siguieron. Pero la pequeña se quedo parada allí, sentía como si no pertenecerá allí, es verdad Natsu le dijo que iban a ir en una nueva aventuras, pero allí el maestro como ellos decía los llamaba a ellos, ella no era parta de eso.

-Nee… ¿Lucy no vas a venir?-dijo Natsu al volver a tener la consciencia luego del golpe.

-Etto…-bajando su mirada

-¡Es verdad Lucy no te quedes atrás!- grito la pelirroja al ver que la pequeña se quedo allí.

-¡Ven vamos a Fairy Tail, nuestra nueva aventura!

- Aye Sr

-¡Si Lucy vamos a se va ser muy tarde!-grito Gray

-¡Vamos Lucy!-dijo Natsu con una sonrisa y dándole la mano a la pequeña. Lucy tomando de esta con unas pequeñas lágrimas en sus ojos, pero igual tenía una sonrisa radiante en su rostro.

- ¡Si vamos a nuestro nuevo hogar Fairy Tail!

Mientras tanto en otro lugar

-Wendy cuantas veces te dije que no íbamos a alcanzar, tendremos que estar 20 años para volver a nuestro hogar- reclamaba una gata de color blanco su pelaje y unos ojos cafés, a su lado se encontraba una joven de unos 11 años llorando. Sus cabellos eran azul y sus ojos del mismo color.

-Lo siento Charlie, pero quería terminar mi misión como tío Igneel me lo había pedido, pero no pensé que nos demoraríamos tanto- lloraba la joven.-¿Charlie?-pregunto preocupada la joven al ver como su gata detuvo su vuelo y en su rostro se veía un que estaba en estado de shock.

-Hikari…-susurro la gata sorprendido a la joven

-Charlie dijiste ¿Hikari?... ¿no puede ser cierto? Es una leyenda…

-No Wendy...Hikari revivió y está en el mundo humano

-Tenemos que avisarle de una manera a Tío Igneel o a Natsu

-No Wendy a Natsu no…-respondió la gata soprendiendo a la joven.

- ¿Por qué no a Natsu-san?-pregunto curiosa Wendy.

-Porque Natsu está a su lado…

_**Continuara…**_

* * *

**H**ola a Todos

Bueno espero que les guste :D

Lo siento, si me salí un poco del personaje pero Natsu y Gray me cuestan mucho TTwTT

Acepto apoyo, critica, tomatasos, lechuchasos ,sartenaso, ect

Con mucho cariño y nos vemos en la proxima capitulo.

Lo voy a intentar subir el próximo fin de semana

**Un avance:**

_-_Para mantener sus poderes como demonios, se tendran que alimentar se sangre humana.

-No no puedo hacer esto

-Natsu, es la unica forma...

-No Lucy, no puedo...

**Himari!~**


	2. Chapter II

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Fairy Tail le pertenecen al gran maestro Hiro Mashima, y puede ser que se parezca al manga Hana to Akuma , que tampoco me pertenece a Hisamu Oto

**Aclaraciones: Jellal va ser como cuando era niño y daría lo que fuera para proteger a su amigo. Lo siento si lo encuentra un poco OoC.**

**Dedicado a todas las personas que lo han agregado tanto a favoritos como dar un reviews, ya que ustedes son mi ayopo para seguir escribiendo.**

* * *

_**Hikari to Akuma**_

_Capitulo Dos: "El beso sangriento"_

Con gran pesadez abría sus ojos, sintiendo como la luz del sol iluminaba su cuarto, llegando los rayos del sol a su rostro logrando despertar a la joven.

Vio su habitación, no había cambiado mucho en estos diez años, se levanto y vio a su alrededor topándose con su espejo, en cual vio su imagen.

En estos años había cambiado bastante, además de su tamaño, ya que media como un metro treinta aproximadamente. Su cabello era más largo, debido a que ahora le llegaba un poco más largo de los hombros, pero sin perder su característico color rubio y sin olvidar sus ojos de color café. Estaba usando un piyama, que consistía en una polera y un pantalón de color rosa pálido.

La joven se dirigió a su ropero, para vestirse.

En estos diez años varias cosas habían cambiado, desde que siguió a Natsu hacia Fairy Tail hasta el día de hoy, siendo una más de las integrantes del gremio, meditaba la joven al ver la insignia de este gremio en su mano derecha. Sintió como alguien quería meterse por la ventana, ella no entendía pero siempre le causaba terror, aun sabiendo quien era.

-¡Hey! Lucy ¿estas despierta?-exclamo una voz ya conocida por la joven rubia, él había sido la persona a quien le debía todo, ya que él fue quien la llevo a lo que ella consideraba su hogar, no era su familia.

-¡Lucy floja despierta! -pero no había que olvidar a su característico amigo que lo acompañaba.

-¡Ya estaba despierta para tu información Happy y Natsu cuantas veces te tengo que decir que no entres por la ventana!- regañaba la rubia ante la acciones de sus amigos, la cual salía vestida del ropero mirando a sus acompañantes. Natsu no había cambiado nada a pesar de estos años, debido que los demonios su crecimiento era diferente al de los humanos, ya que un año humano equivalía a 100 años de un ser de un demonio Entonces para que Natsu aparentara un año más tenía que pasar 85 años, ya que él tiene 1815 años y comparándolo con un humano el tiene un cuerpo de un joven de 18 años. Era lo mismo para Happy, Erza, Gray y todos los demonios que ella conocía.

La adolecente usando una falda bastante corta y una blusa ajustaba que resaltaba su figura, demostrando que los años no pasaron en vano para la joven, ya que estaba bastante desarrollada.

- Natsu impone respeto ante esta adolecente-dijo el gato para molestar a la joven, ganándose una mirada de odio de esta.-Natsu ayúdame Lucy me está mirando feo.

Pero el joven no se tomaba mucha importancia a las palabras de su amigo, debido a que miraba a Lucy, como podía ella usar esas ropas, dejaban notar mucho su cuerpo y eso no sabía porque pero no le gustaba.

-Lucy no te gustaría que fuéramos a comprar otro estilo de ropa-sugirió el peli rosado quien no le había agradado nada el cambio de Look que le hizo Erza hace una semana a su pequeña Lucy, con esas ropas se veía más mayor, dejaba de ser una niña antes los ojos de todos, ahora era una mujer. Varias personas en el gremio hacia evidente este cambio hasta piropeaban a su Lucy, esperen desde cuándo que era "su" Lucy. Ella era como su hermana pequeña, igual que Wendy pero no entendía porque pero a Lucy tenía otros sentimientos que a Wendy o cualquier otra persona, a la única persona que se sintió así fue…ella. Los pensamientos de Natsu fueron interrumpidos por las palabras de la joven.

-No gracias Natsu, pero esta ropa me gusta mucho, además es muy cómoda y todo me han dicho que me veo muy bien con ella- lo más evidente era que se veía bien, pero…ah mejor cambiar el tema pensó Natsu.

-Lucy vamos el desayuno está servido

-Hai, Natsu y Happy espérenme abajo, me peino y voy a salón.

-Oka- dijeron los dos amigos dirigiéndose a salir por la ventana.

-Cuantas veces le tengo que decir que las puertas son para el entrar y salir de los humanos o la gente normal-criticaba la joven.

-Nosotros no somos humanos ¿Cierto Happy?-respondió el joven con algo de maldad para molestar a la joven, consiguiendo esto

-¡Aye Sr!-exclamo el gato, saliendo los dos amigos por la ventana, llevándose un grito de la joven llamándolos ¡Idiotas! Dejando todo su enojó en ese grito.

Luego de peinarse la joven empezó a abajar las escalas de gremio, esto le trajo nostalgia recordando la primera vez que llego a este el gran miedo que tenia y la felicidad con la que fueron recibidos.

Recuerdo muy bien luego de hacer sido guiados por el maestro al gremio, se encontraron con un lugar bastante acogedor por las palabra que Erza le decía, aquí integraban desde hechiceros, musas, hadas aunque ella me especifico que la mayoría era como ellos eran demonios. Nunca entendí bien el porqué nunca sintió miedo, era extraño.

Al llegar al salón puede ver a todos los miembros de Fairy Tail, en estos 10 años siempre habían sido los mismos. En una parte estaban Mira-nee, Lisa-nee ellas según Erza eran una musas, era antiguas divinidades de la historia de los griegos y romanos, era las inspiradoras de cantos y poesía, según lo libro que leí de Levy. Ellas dos eran de los más hermosas pero las dos tenía unos poderes de magia muy especial, Mira-nee podía cambiar a la figura que ella quisiera, pero según el maestro ella todavía era más poderosa, pero yo no he conocido era faceta de ella, mientras que Lisa-nee puede transformarse en el animal que ella quiera, algunas veces con esto ayudaba cuando ni Natsu, ni Erza y Gray estaba presentes en el gremio, ya que habían ido a una misión. También estaba su hermano Elfram que se podía transformar su cuerpo en monstruo, que siempre me causaba un gran terror y alguna noche alguna pesadilla a la joven, logrando que esas noches Natsu durmiera a su lado, porque según todos cuando el dormía a su lado ella estaba más tranquila si tenía a Natsu cerca. La joven se sonrojo ante este pensamiento.

-Lucy ¿Estás bien?-pregunto preocupada una joven de cabellos azules y ojos cafés. Ella era la mejor amiga de la joven, su nombre era Levy McGarden, ella era una joven hechicera, tenía una magia llamada escritura solida, en donde todo lo que escribía se volvía realidad, ella también ayudaba a la joven cuando se deprimía por la salida de sus amigos, quien también era conocidos como el equipo más fuerte de Fairy Tail. Levy siempre era acompañada por dos jóvenes, lo cuales también era hechiceros hasta formaban un grupo llamado Shadow Gear. Ellos era Jet y Droy, el primero manejaba High Speed que le proporcionaba velocidad sobre humana. La magia de Droy se especializa en el crecimiento de las plantas mediantes unas semillas magia. Aunque el también me acompaña a la pequeña cuando Natsu no está, cultivando un jardín de flores, porque él dice que es más lindo verla con una sonrisa ya que es como una flor. Cosa que Natsu siempre me decía. Recordaba la joven mientras sentía como sus mejillas se volvía a tonar de un color rojo.

-Uhh nuestra pequeña Lucy está creciendo- dijo una joven de cabellos castaños bastante largos, y sus ojos de color café, su nombre era Cana Alberona.

-Hola Cana-san-saludo formalmente la rubia a la morena, pero a su vez empezó a alejarse de ella, no entendía mucho pero tanto Natsu como Gray y Erza, le pedían que no estuviera sola al lado de la Alberona, aunque estuvieran todos los del gremio mirando. Según lo dicho por Levy esta mujer manejaba el poder de las cartas mágicas, debido a que estas cartas tenían una habilidad específica, pero también con ellas podría ayudar para saber el destino de las personas.

-Lucy-chan porque siempre tan formal y te alejas de mi-dijo la joven mientras se acercaba a la pequeña y esta se intentaba alejar, pero le era imposible ya que la joven morena abrazo a la rubia y le susurro "Pequeña, pronto vas despertar, solo espera un poco, pero hoy será el día que el mundo va saber de tu existencia". Causando un gran terror a la blonda las palabras de la Alberona-¿Qué es lo que estás diciendo?-respondió se podía notar el terror en sus palabras

-Cana cuantas veces te he dicho que no te acerque a Lucy- exclamo molesta la pelirroja la cual se encontraba en la puerta de salón, ella recién había llegado de una misión. Erza al ser un demonio no había cambiado su forma pero había cumplido un centenario mas, teniendo 1900 años.

La morena le volvió a susurra "Lucy-chan esto queda entre tú y yo", mientras soltaba el abrazo a la adolecente dejando impresionada de las palabra de Cana, Erza llego lo más rápido al lado de la rubia viendo como la morera se alejaba de la pequeña, mirándola con un cierto odio. Tenía miedo que le dijera algo que no debiera a Lucy.

-Lucy ¿no te dijo nada? ¿Estás bien?- pregunto preocupada la joven a ver a la pequeña rubia es un estado de shock.

-Emmm…si estoy bien Erza-nee, volviste antes…-las palabras de Cana la habían dejado bastante sorprendida pero no quería preocupar a Erza, que no más probable que haya llegado cansada luego de la misión, no me gustaría molestarla, además ella siempre había sido como una hermana mayor o casi una madre para ella.

-Qué bueno que estés bien, si la misión fue más fácil de lo creí, además necesito hablar de un tema con el Maestro.

-¡Lucy el desayuno ya está servido, se no vienes se te va enfriar!-grito el peli rosa al ver como la joven se demoraba en llegar.

-Anda Lucy, el desayuno es la comida más importante del día -sacudiéndole el cabello de forma muy cariñosa y maternal

-Hai –respondió con una sonrisa dirigiéndose a la mesa donde Natsu y Happy la esperaban.

-¿Lucy porque te demoraste tanto?-pregunto el peli rosado al ver como la rubia llegaba a la mesa y se sentó y empezó a beber la leche que le había servido Mira.

-Esta fría…-susurro siendo escuchada por el joven demonio, quien tomo la taza y le encendió fuego

-Natsu no debiste-reclamaba la joven

-¿Qué hiciste Flamita?-exclamaba el pelinegro, el cual al igual que Erza volvía al gremio. Gray al igual que los otros demonio su figura no había cambiado seguía aparentando 19 años humanos, mientras que en verdad el tenia 1956 años.

-¡Gray! Volviste –exclamaba feliz la joven adolecente

-Si Lucy, ¿cómo has estado? ¿No te ha molestado mucho este imbécil?-preguntaba a la joven que no pudo responder, ya que fue interrumpida por Natsu

-¡¿A quién llamas imbécil?, ojos caídos!-exclamo enojado el demonio de fuego

- ¿¡A quien más llamita?-respondió mientras entre los dos se podía ver entre los dos un odio

-¿Quieres pelear exhibicionista?

-Estaba esperando que lo dijeras-dándole un golpe al demonio de fuego que fue lanzado a la mesa cercana a la de Lucy

-¿Por qué en estos diez años ellos nunca han cambiado?-suspiro la joven al ver como sus dos amigos peleaban como comúnmente lo hacía cuando se veían.

-¡Aye Sr!-respondió el gato en afirmación a las palabras de la joven.

-¡Están Peleando!-exclamo Erza, la cual se daba cuenta de los disturbios que estaba produciendo sus amigos.- ¡Natsu y Gay!

-Hola Erza…-respondía asustado el joven pelinegro quien abrazaba a Natsu-nosotros como siempre siendo los mejores amigos ¿Cierto?

-¡Aye!

-Natsu volvió actuar como Happy-suspiro la joven al ver la actuación que hacia sus amigos cada vez que Erza los veía, ellos eran los mejores amigos pero su orgullo era más fuerte para asumir dicha amistad, entonces prefería ser como una relación odio-amistad, pensaba la joven.

-Qué bueno que los veo a los dos, tengo que hablar con ustedes y el Maestro

-¿Qué pasa Erza?-respondió ante lo dicho por la pelirroja, Gray

-Tiene que ser en privado

Esa palabras sorprendieron a la adolecente hace años que Erza no los llamaba a los dos a una reunión así, recordaba.

-Lucy ¿Qué tienes pensado hacer el día de hoy?- pregunto la joven demonio

-Emm… creo que leeré un libro que me prestó Levy-chan ¿Por qué?

-Por Nada, vamos Gray, Natsu-los tres demonios se despidieron de la rubia y se dirigieron a la oficina del Maestro.

-Bien Lucy, hoy podremos ir a casa de Jellal-nii, sin que Natsu, ni Erza y Gray se enteren que me escape-susurro muy bajo para no ser escuchaba. Mientras dejaba el servicio en de su desayuno en el mesón donde estaba Mirajene

-Lucy ¿Cómo estuvo el desayuno?-preguntaba con una sonrisa

-Tan delicioso como siempre-con una sonrisa en su rostro-Mira-nee voy a salir con Natsu al pueblo ¿Oka?

-Muy bien Lucy nos vemos después

-Gracias Mira-nee-bien todo el plan salió como lo tenía pensado, razonaba la joven mientras salía del salón con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

**Mientras tanto en la oficina de Maestro**

-No Viejo, no puedo-respondía el peli rosado

-Natsu ya son 10 años, te has mantenido por tu fuerza pero no quiero que te sobre exijas por eso bebe un poco…

-Natsu el maestro tiene razón aunque nosotros al principió pensábamos igual que tu, lo tuvimos que hacer por necesidad- comentaba Erza

-Natsu-exclamo molesto el mayor-Tu sabes que para mantener sus poderes como demonios, te tendrán que alimentarse de sangre Humana, si no quieres hacerlo voluntario te tendré que obligar

¿Entendiste?

-No abuelo tu no me tienes que obligar a esto si yo no quiero, es porque no

-¡Natsu!-ahora también estaba enojada por la actitud tan infantil del demonio, Erza.

-Dejemos-comento Gray, sorprendiendo a los otros dos demonios-Si total él se está haciendo daño ante esa decisión

-Es verdad-dijo la pelirroja bajando su mirada-Cambiando a otro tema Maestro ¿A sabido sobre Wendy y Charlie?

-Para nuestra mala fortuna nada, solo sabemos que se quedaron en el mundo humano hace 10 años igual que ustedes-informo el anciano, mientras los otros tres se deprimían ante esta noticias-¿una consulta Erza, que le dijo Cana a Lucy-chan?

-No lo sé, Lucy me dijo que nada-respondió

-Espero que no le haya dicho nada de su pasado

-Maestro ¿algo que no entiendo porque no quiere que Lucy sepa de su pasado, de que su madre no las entrego para su cuidado?-pregunto Natsu, debido a que llevaba años pensando esa pregunta

-Natsu cuando te entregaron a Lucy ella ya estaba con el hechizo del olvido, nosotros lo interpretamos como una medida de protección que ocupo su madre para protegerla…-respondió el anciano dejando a las tres demonios meditando las palabras del mayor.

-Maestro en mi última misión escuche algo que me llamo la atención-dijo la pelirroja para cambiar el tema de conversación.- Es sobre eso

- Yo también escuché algo respecto a eso-comento el demonio de Hielo.

- Es verdad en estoy 10 años todos están expectantes de saber si es verdad que revivió ella

-Hikari...-dijo el demonio de fuego dejando sorprendidos a los demás presentes, debido a que nadie nombraba el verdadero nombre de eso, Hikari.

**Mientras tantos en otro lugar**

- ¡Jellal-nii! -gritaba Lucy quien había recorrido toda Magnolia para llegar a la casa de su amigo.

-Lucy ¿Como esta pequeña? Ven pasa-respondió un joven de cabellos azules y de ojos color café, y en su ojo derecho tenía un tatuaje. Quien dejaba pasar a la rubia y miro si no había nadie siguiendo a la esta joven.

-Jellal-nii ¿Pasa algo?-el joven se giro y le dio una sonrisa.

-No nada mi pequeña ¿Puedo saber porque de tu visita?

-Jellal- nii tu sabes que vengo una vez cada tres meses, para que me indiques como era mi mama y además querido que me respondas una duda

-Lucy como te dije desde que nos conocimos, llegara el momento en que yo te cuente sobre tu madre pero hoy no es el momento… ¿Y qué quieres preguntar?-con esta palabras causo que la joven hiciera un pequeño puchero, pero igual le pregunto su duda

-Tú una vez me dijiste que los demonios para mantener sus poderes en el mundo humano tenían que hacer algo ¿Qué cosa es?

-Mi pequeña vives en una casa en donde la mayoría de ellas son demonios, porque no le preguntas a ellos

-Es que cada vez que intento preguntar algo ellos me cambian el tema-respondió la pequeña algo triste ya que sus amigos nunca le respondían, eso y le decía que no se debía preocupar ellos estaban bien.

-Lucy si ellos no te quieren decir es por algo-dijo el joven haciéndole un pequeño cariño en su cabeza y dándole un sonrisa

-¿Pero porque? ¿Quiero saber? Para saber si puedo hacer algo para ayudarlos-respondió la joven mientras unas pequeñas lágrimas caían por sus ojos.

-Ah… Lucy cálmate- mientras abrazaba a la joven y prefirió darle una respuesta-mira para mantener los demonios sus poderes aquí en la Tierra, deben alimentarse de sangre humana

-¿De sangre Humana?- sorprendió a la joven, quien dejo de llorar ante esta respuesta

-Ah mi joven Lucy…recuerdas cuando nos conocimos-intentaba cambiar el tema Jellal, para ver joven para ver a su amiga como siempre estaba, con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Si me salvaste, cuando era muy pequeña- la joven recordó cuando ella se perdió en la calles de Magnolia. Ese día la joven tenía unos seis años y había acompañado a Mirajane y su hermana de comprar, pero cuando pasaron por el mercado la joven rubia se soltó de la mano de Lisanna, perdiéndose en la cuidad. Empezó a recorrer todos los lugares que había recorrido con las hermanas no encontrándolas. Al llegar a una calle que ni ella conocía, sintió un gran miedo poniéndose a llorar, siendo atendida por dos hombres que no entendía pero le daban mala espina.

- Ya niña deja de llorar para que juegues con nosotros-causándole más terror a la joven, que gritaba y lloraba más fuerte para es escuchada por otras personas. "Natsu sálvame" pensaba esta niña, mientras estos dos hombres la tenían en sus brazos, intentaba moverse y no podía...ellos no podrían ser magos, pensaba la rubia asustándose más. Pero en un abrir y cerrar de ojos un hombre de cabellos azules vino en su defensa.

-¿Estás bien pequeña? ¿Lucy?-pregunto sorprendiendo al joven al ver a la rubia. La joven se asombro de las palabras de su salvador que la conocía, pero ella que recuerde nunca la había visto.

-Muchas gracias por salvarme, estoy bien-respondió amablemente la joven, pero no podía quedarse con la duda del porque la conocía -Etto... ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?

- Hay que mala educación tengo mi nombre es Jellal Fernández y soy una mago y fui amigo de tu madre- respondió con una sonrisa

-¿De mamá?-era la primera persona que le hablaba de su madre, nunca Natsu, Erza o los integrantes de Fairy Tail, comentaban de su madre o de donde venia.

-Eres su viva imagen- con estas palabras consiguiendo una sonrisa de la joven

-Enserio mamá era como yo-exclamaba feliz , se imaginaba a ella mayor con el pelo mas largo y una muy bonita figura a su lado, su mamá debió ser una mujer muy bella. Pero igual tenía una duda sobre este tema- Jellal-san ¿Usted sabe donde esta mi mamá?

-Perdóname mi pequeña Lucy, pero hace cinco años no he sabido nada de Layla, ese era el nombre de tu madre-deprimiendo a la joven con estas palabras, pero a la vez se sentía feliz de saber por fin el nombre de su madre.

-Pero me puedes decir ¿Cómo era ella?-era lo que más necesitaba en ese momento el saber cómo era ella

-No siento de nuevo Lucy, pero llegara el momento en que yo te comente como era ella y creo que es mejor que te vaya dejar tus amigos deben estar muy preocupados

-Es verdad…-respondió imaginándose a Natsu furioso por no saber donde estaba-Vamos Jellal-nii-sonrisa en su rostro. Recordaba la joven, mientras que en su rostro se dibujaba una sonrisa.

-¡Lucy esconde!-exclamo el mayor al sentir como un alguien se acercaba a la casa, asustando a la rubia con las palabras de su amigo.

-¿Que pasa Jellal-nii?-pregunto mientras el peli azul la tomaba y la dejaba el un ropero que tenía el mago.

-Lucy no importa que tan fuerte o doloroso sea lo que escuches. No hagas ningún rudo y no se te ocurra hablar, mi pequeña-dijo mientras cerraba la puerta de este objeto y recitaba un hechizo para proteger a su amiga, este ropero solo se podría abrir si él lo tocaba nada mas lo podía abrir.

El peli azul se alejo del escondite de Lucy y empezó a arreglar algunas cosas en su casa para parece que estaba haciendo alguna cosa. En ese momento se puede escuchar que alguien toca la puerta el joven va abrirla y se encuentra un hombre de cabellos negros, su imagen se le hizo conocida parece que una vez leyó de él, podría ser uno de los Element Four o era un integrante del gremio de Phantom Lord.

-¿Que se le ofrece?-pregunto ante el hombre mientras se preguntaba porque estaba aquí

-Dame a la niña yo se que está aquí

-¿Que niña? Debes estar equivocado y...-no pudo continuar ya que fue golpeado por el hombre

-No sea idiota yo se que esta aquí puedo sentir olor- sorprendiendo al joven, sabía que Lucy estaba allí, tendría que defender a su amiga, pero le quedaba poco poder mágico, además de eso tenía que mantener ese hechizo o ella desarrollaría sus poderes y no podía, no si no todos sabrían de su existencia. Para colmo también estaba toda la magia que ocupo para hechizar el ropero para que no fuera descubierta la pequeña, ningún ser mágico podría a ver reconocido que la joven estaba allí, sin embargo se le había olvidado ocultar el aroma. Intento buscar uno de sus bastones, ya que estos no le consumían tanta magia, pero en ese momento no tenia ninguno cerca.

-Veo que eres un rastreador ¿cierto?-dijo Jellal para saber contra quien se enfrentaba y fue nuevamente a ser golpeado.

-¡Cállate! Y respóndeme donde esta-exclamo molesto ante lo dicho por el peli azul- Además no me compares con esos magos tan débiles

-¿Entonces que eres? ¿No puedes ser un duende por tu tamaño?...aunque tienes el carácter-rio el joven hechicero volviendo a ser golpeado y esta vez cayó en ropero, tocando este objeto el cual abrió su puerta. Susurrando a dentro de este "lo siento Lucy, pero no puedo más"

-Así que allí estas pequeña.

**Mientras tanto en gremio**

-Lucy ¿Donde estas? -gritó el joven peli rosa que al salir de la reunión con el maestro, lo que mas quería era compartir su tiempo con la rubia.

-Lucy-ahora también la llamaba el amigo volador.

-Natsu ¿La fuiste a ver a su pieza? - sugirió la McGarden

-Fue Happy a revisar y no la encontró- respondió el demonio de fuego

- Es extraño, yo la he visto aquí desde la mañana-con esas palabras exalto al joven ¿donde estas?, pensaba- Podrías preguntarle a Mira-san ella siempre sabe donde están todos

-¡Mira-san!-grito el joven al escuchar las palabras de Levy

-¡Qué bueno que ya regresaron!-exclamo la joven alvina a ver a Natsu. Sorprendiendo a este con sus palabras-¿Como estuvo la salida? Lucy estaba muy emocionada por salir

-Espera Mira-san. Yo no salí a ninguna parte, yo estaba en una reunión con el Maestro -con estas palabras la sonrisa de la joven cambio drásticamente

-¿Que estás diciendo, Natsu? ¿Lucy no estaba contigo?-siendo escuchada por la pelirroja y Gray que empezaban a buscar a su joven amiga con la mirada, mientras que Natsu está perdiendo la paciencia con Mirajane, como que él estaba con Lucy

-Mirajane dime ¿Donde está Lucy?-exclamo enojado al no saber nada de la rubia, dejando entender a la albina la situación

-Lucy se escapo-dando su pensamiento en voz alta sorprendiendo a los jóvenes quien iba en busca de la rubia, pero fueron detenidos por las palabras de Romeo.

-Mira Papá la luna volvió a ser roja-dijo un joven de unos 13 años de cabellos morados, él era el hijo de Macao. Él fue quien ayudo al maestro Makarov en la fundar de Fairy Tail y la incorporación de seres como él, los magos .Su especialidad era el llamarada purpura y su hijo igual que él, pero Romeo también podía varias la forma y estilo de la llama. Todos miraron hacia la ventana era verdad lo que decía el primogénito de Macao, era verdad.

- No puede ser la luna roja es cada veinte años y solo han pasado diez año de la ultima vez-dijo Mira pensando en voz alta, mientras todos pensaban el porqué se abría el portal que unía el mundo de los demonios con el humano.

-¡Vayan a buscar a Lucy!-grito el maestro sacando a todos los presentes de sus cuestionamientos para buscar a la joven rubia.

-¡Vamos Happy!-exclamo el peli rosa a su amigo mientras él como los demás integrantes de Fairy Tail iban en busca de Lucy.

-¡Aye!-exclamo mientras llegaban a la cuidad de Magnolia se podía escuchar los gritos de desesperación de los humanos, que no se daban cuenta que Happy estaba volando entre ellos.

-Natsu espérame-exclamo el gato al ver que no podía alcanzar a su amigo aunque ocupara Velocidad Máxima.

Natsu no lo entendía pero algo le decía que fuera por allí, era por instinto ya que no podía sentir el aroma de Lucy y eso lo enfurecía aun más. No entendió pero llego a las a fueras de Magnolia encontrándose con una casa que se veía bastante acogedora. Pero todos sus pensamientos fueron detenido por el aroma y un por un grito de dolor.

-¡Lucy!-grito y con toda su fuerza derribo la puerta. Viendo como un hombre de cabellos negros sostenía del cabello a Lucy. Se veía con bastantes golpes y heridas, además en el piso se encontraba un joven de cabellos azules inconsciente.- ¡Que crees que estás haciendo! Maldito-exclamo furioso mientras su cuerpo se envolvía en llamas

-Natsu-exclamo la rubia al ver como entraba, era la primeras vez que lo veía tan molesto mejor dicho estaba furioso. Aunque sentía miedo por la imagen de joven demonio, no podía ocultar la felicidad que le causaba que él fuera quien venía a rescatarla. Se sentía como las princesa que era salvada por su príncipe azul.

- Que gran sorpresa de encontrarme con su majestad ¿Como está el reino? A es verdad te escapaste de esta responsabilidad-respondió el pelinegro con un tono de burla, siendo golpeado por el demonio de fuego. Causando que soltara a la joven la cual fue tomada por el peli rosa como toda una princesa. Mientras que el pelinegro por el golpe había caído a la cocina.

-¿Estás bien Lucy? no te hizo nada, ese Maldito

-No estoy bien solo tengo algunos raspaduras -intentando ocultar el dolor, antes que Natsu llegara el pelinegro le había quebrado del brazo y algunas costillas, además la había tirado hacia un espejo, quedando con varias cortadas en su cuerpo El joven conocía demasiado bien a Lucy sabia que esa sonrisa era falsa, en verdad ella sentía mucho dolor. La abrazo con mucho cuidado y le susurro "Lucy no vuelvas a escapar, te quiero demasiado para dejarte ir", causando el sonrojo la joven y que su corazón latiera sin parar.

-Hay que tierno nuestro próximo rey se enamoro-exclamo sarcásticamente el pelinegro el cual aplaudía por la linda escena que realizaban dos. Mientras en su boca comía trozo de la cocina que era de metal. Con las palabras y actos causo que el joven se alejara de Lucy y se pusiera en posición de combate.

-¿Quién eres Maldito? Por tu olor puedo saber que eres un demonios-dijo el peli rosado, sorprendiendo a la joven, porque un demonio la estaba buscando.

-Es verdad soy un demonio mi nombre es Gajeel Redfox su majestad-respondió haciéndole una referencia mientras se burlaba de él .Lucy no entendía pero pudo escuchar una voz que le decía _"Es por eso que te buscan, porque eres yo"_. La rubia empezó a olvidar de la pelea de su amigo, su preocupación fue que saber quién le hablaba."_Por favor protégelo_" ¿A quién? respondió la adolecente a la extraña voz._"A él". _Lucy no lo entendía pero giro su rostro y vio a su amigo muy cansado pero seguía luchando.

_-_Quien iba a pensar que nuestro rey era tan débil-dándole un golpe con su brazo que había transformado en un trozo de metal. Lanzando al joven muy cerca de la rubia.

-Natsu-exclamo preocupada, mientras que el demonio de metal iba hacia la joven. Pero fue detenido por el peli azul que con sus pocas fuerzas lanzo un conjuro llamado Grand Chariot .El cual lanzo al integrante de Phantom a fuerza de la casa.

¿Qué puedo hacer, que puedo hacer? pensaba la joven. _"Dale tu sangre" _escucho de la voz, en realidad esto es lo único que puedo hacer por ti Natsu, lo hace. La joven encontró un trozo de vidrio, con este se corto el brazo, dolía y mucho pero tenía que hacerlo por él. Se acercó a demonio y le susurro "Natsu lo siento por esto pero es lo único que puedo hacer".El joven escucho las palabras de la joven abrió sus ojos, viendo el cuello de la joven era un lugar cálido y su olor era muy especial era Lucy.

-No Lucy no puedo hacerlo- respondió sintiendo como la joven se alejaba. Podía ver sus ojos siempre eran tan lindos y con esa sonrisa. Pero todo esto fue detenido por la acciones de Lucy, su rostro estaba demasiado cerca de él.

-Lucy que hace...-no puedo seguir ya que tenía los labios de la rubia sobre los suyos, eran algo bastante torpes pero lo era con mucho cariño. Sintió como la joven le mordía el labio con bastante suavidad haciendo abrir un poco sintiendo un sabor bastante dulce, no lo entendía pero ese sabor sentía como sus fuerzas volvían. Dejo de sentirse cansado, sentía como si las llamas de interior volvían a prenderse. Sería que esos son lo que producían los besos de Lucy. Cuando sintió que tanto a él como ella le faltaba el aire, se separaron con mucho cariño sin dejarse de ver a sus ojos.

-Lucy - la joven se encontraba muy sonrojada y en sus mejillas tenía unos pequeños rastro de su sangre .De un momento su vista empezó a fallar, sentía una gran pesadez en sus ojos, hasta que cayó en la piernas del joven-¡Lucy!-mientras sacudía a la pequeña.

-Estoy bien Natsu, solo me siento un poco débil…-dijo sutilmente la joven, mientras con las pequeñas fuerza que le quedaba le daba a una sonrisa. El joven por esa acción y luego ver el brazo de la joven puedo entender el porqué el beso, Lucy le había dado su sangre atreves de ese caricia, el sabor tan dulce y el que volvía a sentir fuerzas, era el poder de la sangre de ella, lo que se había prometido que no le iba hacer y menos a la pequeña, lo había ello y ahora veía a la joven muy débil y todo era su culpa.

-¡Que te cree maldito para golpearme!-exclamo Gajeel sacando de pensamientos a Natsu quien dejo a Lucy con mucho cuidado en el piso y fue con el objetivo de hacer sufrir al pelinegro por todo lo que le había ello a la rubia.

-¡Karyu no Tekken!-exclamo el joven golpeando al demonio de Hierro sacándolo fuera de la casa.

-No tengo tiempo para estar perdiendo con usted mi Majestad-exclamo burlándose nuevamente del joven-Pero ya tengo la información que necesitaba…nos volveremos a ver Salamander-exclamo saltando sobre los arboles perdiéndose entre esos.

El joven volvió a ver la rubia acercándose a ella, podía sentir como su respiración era más lenta y como su cuerpo se enfriaba, no podía ser que

-¡Lucy, por favor no me dejes!Tienes que estar a mi lado! ¡Lucy!

**Continuara**

* * *

**H**ola a Todos

Espero que les vaya gustado mucho el capítulo de esta semana, lo intenta terminar lo más pronto posible nwn

Lo siento si lo edite desde que lo subí este capítulo pero se subió una versión que tenía fallas y no me había dado cuenta.

Como dije arriba muchas gracias a todas las personas que lo comentaron, lo agregaron a favoritos, entre otros se han ganado un espacio en mi corazón y soy mi fuerza para seguir esta historia. Lo siento mucho por no responderles a sus comentarios pero tampoco he tenido mucho el tiempo, pero me lo voy hacer uno de estos días y voy a comentarle y agradecerles personalmente ^w^

Lo voy a intentar a subir lo más pronto posible, pero lo más seguro es que también sea dentro de la próxima semana ya que empiezo con mis semana de pruebas y trabajo u.u

Cualquier duda, consulta me la hacen llegar no me cuesta nada comentarla.

**Próximo Capitulo:**

-Natsu si tuviera la posibilidad de volver a nacer me gustaría estar junto a ti…

-Es mi culpa que Lucy este asi…

-Natsu, perdóname pero es lo único que puedo hacer para protégelos…

-¡Natsu,Natsu…a Lucy ..han …a Lucy…

**C**on mucho cariño

**Himari~**


	3. Chapter III

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Fairy Tail le pertenecen al gran maestro Hiro Mashima, y puede ser que se parezca al manga Hana to Akuma , que tampoco me pertenece a Hisamu Oto.

Lo siento por la demora, explicaciones están abajo u.u

* * *

**Hikari to Akuma**

**Capítulo III: **_Tú y yo somos uno_

-¡Natsu por fin te encuentro!-exclamaba el gato al ver a su amigo, el cual iba de camino hacia el gremio, en su hombro se podía ver como llevaba a un hombre de unos 20 años y de cabellos azul-Nee…Natsu ¿Quién es él? ¿Donde está…-no pudo terminar sus palabras ya que fue interrumpido por el pelisalmón.

-¡Happy quiero que te lleves a Lucy al gremio lo más rápido!-mientras dejaba ver que en su otro brazo, el derecho llevaba a la joven rubia la cual se podía notar sus heridas, y como seguía perdiendo sangre por su brazo-¡Usa máxima velocidad pero intenta llegar lo más rápido!-suplicaba el joven que no sabía qué hacer, su amiga estaba muy herida, todavía seguía sangrando. Además cada vez se sentía como su ritmo iba cada segundo más lento.

-¡Aye Sr.!-tomando a la joven y usando su máxima velocidad intentando llegar lo más rápido al gremio.

-¡Natsu! Vi a Happy volar hacia el gremio ¿Qué sucedió?- preguntaba el pelinegro, el cual venia acompañando por la pelirroja, quienes llegaban al lado de joven demonio, pero la joven quedo detenida a medio camino, en los brazos de su amigo había un hombre no podría ser…¿esos cabellos, esa vestimenta? …¿no debe su imaginación? Ya que han pasado más de 300 años y él no debiera estar aquí o eso pensaba.- ¿Jellal?

El joven peliazul a escuchar estas palabras con sus pocas fuerzas abrió sus ojos encontrándose con los cabellos rojos Scarlet que lo habían enamorado en un pasado y nunca podría haberse olvidado de esos sentimientos hacia ella-Erza…-dijo muy débil pero siento escuchado por los tres demonios, los cuales los dos jóvenes miraron a la peliroja quien estaba en shock ante esta palabras

-Erza ¿quién es este maldito que sabe tu nombre?-pregunto el pelinegro, el cual estaba muy curioso pero a la vez algo en su interior le daba mucho enojo que ese desconocido conociera a su amiga

-El es… una de las personas que conocí en mi viaje a la Tierra…-respondió la joven mientras tomaba al hombre inconsciente y lo llevaba en su hombro para seguir en camino al gremio para que lo atendieran lo más rápido posible.

-¿Cómo que tu viaje a la Tierra? Si tú nunca has salido del mundo de los demonios-respondió el pelinegro confundió ante la respuesta de su amiga.

-En verdad cuando tenia 1520 me escape de nuestro hogar, ya que la culpa era más fuerte…-bajaba su rostro la joven para que sus amigos no vieran las lágrimas que caían por su ojo.

-¿Culpa?..-repitió el pelisalmón que se había mantenido callado de la conversación

-Si Natsu, me escape porque…para llegar a ser la gran general del ejercito de los demonios tan joven, tu padre me dispuso una orden la cual cumplí, pero el sentir que mate a una persona inocente fue más fuerte y justo ese año se abría el portal y pase a este mundo por solo 20 años-respondió la joven mientras los dos jóvenes no podían cree las palabras de su amiga.

-¿Pero como no nos dimos, cuenta?-se pregunto el pelinegro a Natsu. Pero esta fue respondida por la peliroja automáticamente-Es que cuando llegue a este mundo me encontré con una hechicera y ella hizo una proyección de pensamiento, es un magia muy complicada que permite hacerla ilusión de una cuerpo, lo único que la magia que tu posees también se divide a la mitad, debe ser por eso que nunca notaron la diferencia-dijo con una pequeña sonrisa que se notaba que era fingida, mientras Gray no podía cree que estuvo 20 años con un engaño de su amiga.

Por otro lado Natsu el cual escuchaba un voz que le decía _"Pregúntale el ¿Por qué?...esperemos que responda con la verdad_", Erza siempre era honesta no le iba a mentir a ellos, respondió mentalmente a la voz_ "¿Por qué no les dijo antes de su aventura?",_ dejando al joven meditando la extraña voz. -¿Qué fue la gran culpa que hizo que dejaras nuestro mundo?- sorprendiendo a la peliroja con esta pregunta

-Bueno la razón es que mate a una joven inocente, vivía en un torre y su gran crimen era haber nacido-dejando como piedra a los dos jóvenes, Erza se estaba refiriendo a ella.

-! ! Como te atreviste de matarla! ¿Por qué?-grito el joven pelirosado furioso al reaccionar de las palabras de su amiga, quería asesinarla Erza. Ella mato a Hikari y la voz extraña le dijo_ "Mátala"_…No, no puedo ella es mi amiga. _"Ella también era una amiga, hasta era un poco más que eso_". Estas palabras le causo una gran sorpresa era verdad, pero ahora estos sentimientos lo sentía Lucy, no sabia pero parecía que eran muchos más fuertes por lo que sintió por la joven Hikari. _"Se nota que estos años no han pasado en vano", _esa voz no podría ser ella ¿Hikari?

-Lo siento Natsu, pero es el precio estúpido que page para ser general del ejército era mi sueño, pero hice algo tan feo para conseguirlo-lloraba la peliroja

-No importa no podemos cambiar el pasado-dijo el joven muy serio, causando una sorpresa en sus compañeros, podría ser que por fin el demonio de fuego estaba madurando.-Mejor vamos al gremio creo que tu amigo no está muy bien, además quiero ver a Lucy-mientras ayudaba a Erza a cargar a Jellal y se iba más rápido al gremio, dejando a al demonio sorprendido y siguiéndole el camino.

**Mientras tanto en el gremio**

-¡Maestro mire allí viene Happy y trae a Lucy!-exclamo la alvina la cual miraba como las personas del gremio la mayoría volvía sin encontrar el paradero de la rubia, pero la única que tuvo éxito fue el gato. El cual entro viendo como todas las caras de sonrisa por ver que la rubia estaba bien, por unas de preocupación al ver el estado que llego la rubia.

-¿Happy que sucedió?- pregunto el maestro, observando como las jóvenes musas llegaron al lado de la adolecente, mientras veían las heridas de la joven intentando parar el sangrado del su brazo.

-Maestro…no lo sé…Natsu la encontró y me dijo que la llevara lo más rápido al gremio-respondió el gato, en tanto las hermanas había parado el sangrado del brazo de la joven y se la llevaban a su habitación.

-Cuando llegue Natsu le preguntare-respondió el maestro al amigo del demonio de fuego-¿Si quieres puede ver a Lucy?

-Aye- respondió el gato siguiendo a las musas, para ver el estado de su amiga.

-¡Bizca y Alzack, venga aquí!-grito el maestro llegando dos jóvenes hechiceros. La joven tenía el cabello de color verde y sus ojos de color violeta, ella venia de la mano de su esposo el cual tenía el cabello negro. Los dos hechiceros manejaban su magia atreves de sus armas. Mientras Bizca ocupaba la magia de Re-equipar con armas como rifles, pistolas, francotiradores, entre otras. Tanto su esposo ocupaba las armas con balas que podía ser de distinto material, siendo proyectiles como el viento, barro, luz, entre muchas otras.

-¿Que pasa Maestro?-pregunto el pelinegro al anciano.

-Quiero que vayan donde Porlyusica y que le informe de la situación de Lucy y que la traigan al gremio-ordeno el maestro recibiendo como respuesta una afirmación de los jóvenes quien fueron a cumplir su misión.-Espero que no sea muy tarde…

-¡Lucy!-grito Natsu al llegar lo primero que hizo patear la puerta del gremio llamando la atención a todos los presentes, quien entraba en compañía de Erza y Gray, que están llevaban a un joven desconocido ante los ojos del gremio

-Que bueno que volvieron-respondió el maestro a la llegada de los jóvenes-Lucy esta siendo tratada por Mira y Lisanna, está en su cuarto pero…-no pudo terminar, ya que el pelisalmón iba en camino para vez a su amiga.

-¡Gracias Viejo!-grito mientras corría por los pasillos a la habitación de la rubia.

-Ese idiota no sabe escuchar-dijo con un suspiro-¿Quién es ese hombre Erza?

-Cuando encontré a Natsu el venia con él en el camino-respondió la peliroja, causando una gran sorpresa a Gray con estas palabras, Erza le estas ocultando información al viejo, pensaba el joven.-Sino le molesta le voy atender en mi habitación

-Ve llévalo, si Natsu lo trajo es por algo-dijo el maestro, mientras la joven se dirigía a su habitación con el peliazul-Gray…Erza no sabe mentir ¿Cierto? ¿Me puedes decir quién era él?

El pelinegro se sorprendió antes las palabras del viejo, pero le conto todo lo sucedió y lo relatado por Erza

-Así que ella mato a Hikari-repitió el anciano. Que con estas palabras hizo recordar a Gray, lo sucedido con su maestra Ur, su misión era esa y ella murió para protegerlos de ese mal. ¿Cómo Erza la habría derrotado? ¿Porque sentía culpa? si debiera estar feliz mato, al mayor enemigo de todos los seres mágico, pensaba el pelinegro. Ur cómo pudiste perder contra ella…

**Mientras tanto en la habitación de Lucy**

-¡Lucy¡-exclamo el joven que entraba por la ventana.

-Natsu-dijo su amigo volador que llegaba a su lado-cumplí la misión que me diste la traje lo más rápido posible

-Muchas gracias Happy-con una sonrisa en su rostro-Mira-san ¿Cómo esta Lucy?

-Esta bien, solo perdió mucha sangre por la herida de su brazo, pero descansando un poco se recuperara-respondió al pelisalmón con una sonrisa.

-Mira-nee vamos a ayudar al bar, porque aquí Lucy, ya tiene quién la va a cuidar-dijo la otra musa, con cierta malicia.

-¡Aye Sr!-respondió el gato, causando un sonrojo en el joven, porque estas palabras estaba jugando con él. Si el siempre que Lucy estaba enferma él estaba a su lado, podría ser que ahora era diferente, entre todos los pensamientos del joven le llego la escena del beso a su cabeza. Mientras las jóvenes musas salían de la habitación y Happy se daba cuenta se sobraba así que siguió a las hermanas. Cuando cerraron la puerta el joven miro a la rubia y se sintió culpable, acercándose a esta y acostándose a su lado. Tomo su mano delicadamente.

-Lo siento Lucy, es mi culpa que estés así…-mientras le hacía cariño en su pelo de ella, siempre era tan sedoso y su característicos olor a vainilla.

**En otra habitación del Gremio**

-No esperaba verte en este mundo Erza-dijo el joven, el cual despertaba en la cama de la peliroja. La cual se acerco a esta y se sentó al frente del mago.

-Jellal...nosotros le prometimos que ella no iba a sufrir el mismo destino que ella-dijo apena la peliroja, recordando la ultima promesa que había ello con el joven y la hechicera que había ayudado.

-Erza, todavía ella tienes rastros del conjuro y lo voy a seguir manteniendo hasta que sus poderes sean más fuertes y ellos bloquen mi conjuro-intentaba calmar a la joven con esta palabras.

-Pero igual con lo ocurrido lo más probable es que se dieran cuenta de su existencia…prometimos desde su nacimiento que no íbamos a permitir esto-mientras la joven empezaba a bajar su rostro.

-¿Cómo ha sido tu vida, Erza?-intentando cambiar el tema, sorprendiendo a la joven pero prefirió responderle con una sonrisa.

-Yo estado bien-suspiro-Pero los primeros 300 años debo asumir que me costo, hasta se podría decir que los sufrí…-intentaba mantener su sonrisa pero el recordar le hacía daño-algo bueno de eso años es que también me enseñaron a ser fuerte, el asumir el error que cometí y el empeñarme en mantener nuestra promesa me ayudaba a volver a sentir mi fuerza, el que todavía tenía que luchar por eso…-respondía la joven mientras se podía ver como su cara aunque se podía escuchar el dolor en sus palabras lo tenía decorado con una sonrisa, pero esta ya no era falsa. Esta representaba la fuerza de la joven no se dejaría rendir –Pero algo que me sorprendió bastante cuando volví a este mundo fue el encontrarme con Lucy…cuando la vi no podía creer que fuera ella, una gran felicidad invadió mi interior, podría protegerla como lo prometí- decía con una pequeñas lagrimas, pero estas no eran de tristeza sino que era de felicidad por seguir manteniendo lo que prometió-Así fueron pasando los años, en los cuales puede estar a su lado, cuidándola ,protegiéndola ,aconsejarla-todas estas palabras las decía con una sonrisa-pero lo ocurrido ayer…el solo ver que la luna dejaba de su color, el de que ella no estuviera a mi lado y que nadie sabía lo ocurrido con ella-bajando su mirada, intentado el dolor de estas palabas-Algo bueno de lo ocurrido ayer fue que te puede volver a ver, puedo ver que estas bien y puede notar desde el primer momento que la vi que has mantenido la promesa mejor que yo

-Erza no digas eso-tomándola con mucho cuidado el rostro de la peliroja, dejando que sus miradas se cruzaran-Si yo no hubiera perdido contra ese demonio, nadie sabría de ella y seguiría siendo solo una leyenda un mito, así que no te culpes, yo tampoco pude protegerla como se lo prometí a Layla y a ti-respondió a la joven, mientras empezaba a jugar con el cabello de ella.

-Jellal te extrañe todos estos años, no sabes cuando esperaba el volverte a ver-con estas palabras causo una gran sorpresa pero la vez felicidad que la representaba con una sonrisa, dejo de jugar con el cabello que tanto le gustaba, especialmente ese color rojo. Tomando delicadamente el rostro de la joven acercando su rostro, para darle un beso. Pero esto fue interrumpido por una persona que abrió la puerta, logrando que vieja pareja de amantes, se alejaran con un notorio sonrojo en sus rostros.

-Erza el maestro quie…-no puedo continuar con su oración y su rostro se tiño con un sonrojo al igual que los jóvenes amantes-¿Que está pasando aquí?-exclamo furioso al ver la cercanía de la peliroja con ese extraño mago.-¡Erza, ¿Quién diablos es él?Respo….-no puedo terminar ya que el joven peliazul le había lanzado un conjuro de olvido y a la vez este le causo que cayera desmayado en el lumbral de la puerta.

-¡Jellal! ¡¿Qué le hiciste a Gray?-exclamo molesta la joven a ver a su amigo.

-Erza todavía no deben saber lo nuestro…y solo fue un hechizo de olvido, no va recordar lo que vio, cuando despierte recordara que te buscaba para conversar con el maestro-respondió intentando calmar a demonio para demostrarle que no le había pasado nada a su compañero-Pero igual que alegra que estés bien Erza Scarlet de Fernández-dijo con una sonrisa el joven que fue respondida por la joven, hace años que no la llamaban así la esposa de Fernández.

**Mientras tanto en otra habitación **

_-¡Natsu viniste!-exclama muy feliz una joven de cabellos rubios, pero tan claros que parecían blancos y bastante largo, debido a que llegaban a pasar la espalda de la joven. Su piel era muy pálida, pero era hermosa esta lograba que sus ojos se vieran como dos joyas, como dos esmeraldas. No tenía más de unos diez años._

_- Te lo había prometido, aunque hoy me costó mucho escaparme de las lesiones de Erza-respondía el joven que aparentaba unos once a doce años, sus cabellos rosados y sus ojos muy oscuros._

_-Nee Natsu ¿Como es cielo?-pregunto con cierta curiosidad, ya que una vez había escuchado a Natsu hablar de ello._

_-Ahhh porque siempre me preguntas cosas de mundo...-respondió viendo como la joven cambiando si sonrisa a una expresión de tristeza. Escondió su rostro en su pelo_

_-Tú lo sabes mejor que yo, nunca podre salir de esta torre...aunque me duela es lo más seguro que pasara, porque el que haya nacido es mi castigo_

_-¿Que estás diciendo ?-exclamo furioso el joven ante las palabras de su amiga, asustando a la joven dejando ver el rostro de la joven el cual estaba lleno de lagrimas, sorprendiendo a joven pelisalmón quien la abrazo. Sintiendo la lagrimas de su amiga en su pecho. La joven le susurro a joven._

_-Espero que si vuelvo a nacer pueda ser libre y pueda estar junto a ti_

_-Hikari-i…- respondió sorprendido ante las palabras dejando ver un notorio sonrojo en su rostro, mientras su amiga quien se soltó del abrazo de su amigo y le dio un beso en sus mejillas_

_-Te amo Natsu_

Despertó muy agitada y con una mezcla de sentimientos, aunque esta no fuera la primera vez que soñaba lo mismo. No entendí el porqué soñaba siempre con esa niña de nombre Hikari, algunos de sus sueños le daban mucha tristeza, ya que esta niña estaba sola en su torre, ni siquiera podía saber que era la luz de sol. Aunque también habían unos de felicidad, no lo entendía pero sentía que tanto ella como Hikari su felicidad era Natsu, debido a que los momentos más alegres eran cuando conoció a Natsu o cuando estaba de compañía de este.

Era extraño parecía que a las hubiera encontrado a dos. Él le había dado una nueva oportunidad para vivir y conocer nuevos emoción. Y de conocer algo aun más importante que este sentimiento, que es del amor. Pero también sentía algo de envidia de la joven de ojos verdes, ella era valiente de expresarlo que sentía por Natsu, mientras que ella tenía que dejar oculto, porque para los ojos de él, ella solo era una hermana pequeña a la cual tenía que proteger y cuidar.

Pero siempre tenía la duda si Hikari la habría conocido Natsu, si ella era de verdad o era un producto de su imaginación, pero lo que más le causaba extrañeza a la joven era que estos sueños siempre los tenía cuando dormía al lado de él. Espérense si hoy tubo ese sueño, significaba que la rubia empezó a girar su cuerpo, pero esto le causaba un gran dolor, no le importo esto y se giro dándose cuenta que el pelirosa dormía al lado de ella y en su rostro con un sonrisa, como uno de sus brazos estaba sobre ella, en su cintura. Lo que acuso que al ella moverse el joven aun dormido la sujetara con su fuerza acercando mas sus cuerpo, provocando que la adolecente se sonrojara quedando como un tomate.

El joven demonio al sentir como una respiraron algo agitada le producía algo de cosquilla en su cuerpo; abrió sus ojos, viendo como la rubia estaba muy cerca de él, sonrojándolo pero también estaba feliz, ya que tenia a joven en su brazos muy cerca de el y nunca iba a permitir que la alejar de su vida, haría cualquier cosa para tener a la joven a su lado y ver siempre a la rubia con sus sonrisa que era luz o como las flores que amaba ella, ya que tanto las flores como Lucy tenía una belleza única, algunas veces parecían tan frágiles y otras con sus espinas se protegían para demostrar la fuerza que tenia.

-Lucy… ¿Estas despierta?-pregunto el joven quien vio el rostro colorado de la rubia, preocupándose de ella ¿no será que tendría fiebre?, con el brazo que tenía en su cadera la soltó para ver si tenía algo de temperatura, llevándolo a la frente de la joven.

-Si Natsu, desperté hace poco…-respondió algo decaída y sin ánimo la joven, mientras sentía la mano cálida del joven en su frente, sonrojándola aun mas preocupando la demonio por su tono de voz y el color de su rostro de la joven como aumentaba su color.

-¿Cómo te sientes Lu?-pregunto ansioso, pero con mucha preocupación con la joven. Mientras que su mano que se encontraba en su frente paso a su cabello haciendo cariño con mucho cuidado, debido que sabia del mal estado de su compañera.

-Estoy bien…Natsu gracias por preocuparte-respondió nerviosa la joven ante la cercanía del demonio.

-Lucy prométeme algo…-dijo el joven acercándose aun mas quedando frente a la joven, sus rostros tenia no más de unos 15 centímetros de distancia. El rostro de la joven estaba igual que un tomate, podía sentir como su corazón latía sin parar.

-¿Q-qué quieres que te prometas Natsu?-dijo la joven con un pequeño titubeo en sus palabras, la cercanía que tenia con el demonio podía sentir la respiración del joven. –Natsu por favor aléjate-e…-dijo titubeando y con sus brazos intento alejarse un poco del joven pero este con su otro brazo la acerco mas, dejando ver sus rostros aun mas cerca, recodando a la joven le beso que le había dado. Podría ser que Natsu habría entendido sus verdaderos sentimientos, podría ser que se molesto por eso y por ello quiere que le prometa que nunca mas lo va hacer…será que él nunca la va ver como la simple niña que acogió. Unas pequeñas lágrimas querían caer por estos pensamientos, pero todos fueron detenidos por las palabras del joven.

-Lucy…no quiero que nunca mas arriges tu vida de esa forma y menos por mi – realizo una pequeña pausa para mirar el rostro de la adolecente viendo como esta estaba en estado de shock ante las palabras del pelisalmón-Yo soy muy fuerte no necesitaba tu ayuda….prométemelo Lucy no lo volverás –dijo muy serio el joven.

-Natsu…yo lo hice para protegerlos especialmente a ti-respondía la joven mientras escondía su rostro en el pecho del joven-Para ustedes yo siempre se sido una carga-se podía escuchar como se le empezaba a quebrar la voz a la joven-Pero yo solo quería protegerlos…y fue lo único que puedo hacer…se que eres muy fuerte Natsu pero no quería verte herido por mí ,era la forma que se pensé para ayudarte lo siento mucho si te causo una molestia-el joven se sorprendió ante la respuesta de la adolecente y podía sentir en su pecho como esta estaba llorando. Era extraño pero esto le hizo sentir aun peor, si primero él era el culpable de frágil estado de salud de la rubia, ahora el sentir como la joven lloraba por sus palabras, lo sentía raro una parte de él se molestaba por como actuaba y la otra le decía que abrazara a la joven y calmarla.

-Lu, cálmate deja de llorar- acariciando a la joven y a la vez acercándola mas a su cuerpo, para abrazarla, mientras sentía como la joven intentaba dejar de llorar.-Lo siento Lucy, no pensé en ti…pero me dio mucha impotencia el verte débil por mi culpa, prometí cuidarte ante tu madre, y a mí mismo. Y el verte herida y todo por mi culpa, perdóname Lucy deja de llorar y muéstrame una de tus sonrisa, por favor-era exclamo para la sorpresa de la joven rubia, escuchar a su querido demonio. Era extraño que él fuera tan honesto y menos con lo que sentía. Se soltó del abrazo del joven, con sus manos limpio su rostro y le intento dar una de sus mejores sonrisas. Era extraño pero el demonio al ver esta sonrisa algo causo en su corazón seria que…no él le prometió que solo la iba a amar a ella será que rompería su promesa por los nuevos sentimientos por Lucy.

-Natsu acepto tus disculpas, pero también discúlpame por haberme escapado y haberles causado tantos problemas…-con una sonrisa que le hizo recordar a las de su querida amiga "_**Nee, Natsu… ¿tú crees que algunas vez conoceré el mundo?**_

_**-Yo estoy seguro que lo conocerás y yo te acompañare en todo tu camino-respondió recibiendo una de las sonrisas más bellas que había visto en su vida. Se prometió que la protegería, para nunca perderla en su vida**_

_**-Entonces si me acompañas quiero que me prometas Qué tu me amaras a mí y a nadie mas ¿Lo entendiste?-dejando al joven el shock y la joven aprovechándose de eso para darle un beso en sus mejillas-Te amo Natsu y no me cansare de decir**_

_**-Yo también te quiero y te prometo que siempre te voy a querer solo a ti Hikari". **_

Era extraño pero tanto la promesa de ver esa sonrisa lo hizo con ella y se lo prometió la primera vez que vio la sonrisa de su pequeña Lucy al llevarla a Fairy Tail. No sería que Lucy le recordaba a ella…pero sus sentimiento por su pequeña rubia eran distintos que por Hikari. ¿Qué es lo que realmente siente por su pequeña Lu? Porque esto sentimiento y emociones tenía que ser tan complicado.

-Natsu te puedo pedir un favor-dijo la joven la cual estaba sobre el pecho de joven, sonrojada ante esta cercanía con el joven-Te puedes alejar un poco, es que…-no podría decir que se encontraba incomoda ya que le gustaba estar al lado del joven, la hacia sentir protegida y además la felicidad de sentir que él compartía los mismo sentimientos de ella, sentía cada vez que estaban a esta distancia, o también podría ser con una abrazo alguna sonrisa de Natsu y la llevaba a su mundo de fantasía románticas, como leía en los libros de Levy. Ella era la princesa que siempre iba a tener un final feliz con su príncipe que sería el joven demonio de fuego. Lo único malo que solo esto era solo sus fantasía ,porque para Natsu seria su hermana o podría ser que si Hikari en verdad existiera el tenia sentimientos hacia ella…por ello, ella solo era una compañera, estos pensamientos hizo deprimirse a la joven, pero no tenia que darse cuenta el joven o lo preocuparía aun mas

-Ahh lo siento Lu si te incomodo…mejor voy a avirsale a todos que despertaste-dijo el demonio mientras se alejaba de la joven y se levantaba de la cama de la joven. Mientras la rubia le daba una sonrisa, era extraño porque Lucy esta con esa expresión. Recordando siempre cuando los dos dormían juntos y las grandes pataletas de la joven para que no se alejara de ella. No sería que Lucy no quería estar con él, sorprendiéndose al mismo por este pensamiento. Pero todo esto fue interrumpido por los gritos de una mujer.

-Cuantas veces tengo que repartirlo ni me busque, que es lo tan grave para que tenga que venir personalmente con todos este olor horrible…entre los magos, perros, demonios y todo lo que tienes en esta casa! Idiota!-se podía escuchar la voz en los femenina, pero bastante molesta.

-Por lo que te dijeron Bizca y Alzack una de nuestra integrantes esta herida y eres la mejor bruja especializada en curación que conozco-se podía reconocer que era la voz del maestro respondiendo a la mujer. Mientras abrí el cuarto de la joven rubia encontrándose a los dos jóvenes bastante sorprendidos de esta situación.

-Ah qué bueno que estas despierta Lucy- respondió el anciano al ver a la rubia despierta y al demonio a los pies de la cama de esta -Lucy te presento a Porlyusica, como habrás escuchado ella es una bruja que se especializa en curación, te ayudara para sanar más rápido tus heridas.-presentando a una mujer de avanzada edad, de cabellos rosa sujetados en un moño con dos pinches que en su punta tiene la forma de luna creciente y sus ojos de color rojo. Sorprendiendo al ver la imagen de la joven. -Natsu tengo que conversar contigo, las dejo a las dos- dijo esto saliendo de la habitación esperando al demonio en la puerta.

-Ya voy viejo-respondió, mientras se despedía de la joven-Adiós Lucy después de conversar con el maestro vengo a ver como estas, pero no te escapes-mientras le pellizcaba la mejilla con mucho cuidado, causándole algo de gracia la cara que hacia la rubia.

-En mis planes no está escaparme nunca mas Natsu, no quiero volver a producir todos los problemas con lo ocurrido-respondió algo de pesar en sus palabras pero tenia que demostrarle que estaba bien a Natsu que lo que estaba diciendo era una promesa, entonces decoro estas palabras con sus características sonrisa.

-Que ni se te ocurra hacerlo-le respondió el demonio- o le diré al maestro que te de "ese" castigo-causándole un gran temblor en su cuerpo y una expresión de miedo al recordar este castigo.

-¿Qué es "ese" castigo?-preguntaba la joven algo alarmada y miedosa, ya que solo por ver tanto las expresiones de Natsu o Gray cuando se referían a ello, le causaba un gran terror, aunque no supera lo que en verdad era.

-¡Natsu ven ahora o sino tu serás el que sufrirás el castigo!-exclamo molesto el anciano ante el joven no salía de habitación de la rubia .Al escuchar esto el pelirosado salió corriendo dirigiendo al lado del maestro-Bien las dejamos a las dos-cerrando la puerta el cuarto de la adolecente dejando a las dos mujeres allí.

-Cuantos años sin verte Lucy-causando una sorpresa en la joven, que ella recuerde nunca la había visto-Eres la viva imagen de Layla…pensar que no eres su hija

**Mientras tanto en la oficina del maestro**

-Bien los reuní a ustedes para comentar la situación de riesgo que se encuentra Lucy… y también

como están viendo en esta reunión tenemos un invitado, por favor presente se respondan ¿Cómo conoció a nuestra pequeña Lucy chan? ¿Y el porqué el día de ayer estaba en su casa?

-Bueno mi nombre es Jellal y soy un hechizo, manejo distintos tipos de magia-realizando una pausa mientras las miradas seguían centrándose en él -Bueno conozco a Lucy cuando ella tenía seis años, un día que se perdió en las calles de Magnolia, defendiéndola de unos malditos que la querían secuestrar-las expresiones de los tres demonios cambiaron al escuchar lo dicho por el peliazul, haciéndolo recordar de ese horrible día donde su pequeña rubia se había perdido en Magnolia.

El pelisalmón sintió una gran impotencia al recordar ese día. Desde que Lucy le había pedido permiso para ir sentía como si algo malo le ocurría, prohibiéndole ir, pero la pequeña se escapo. Al principio estaba muy molesto, ya que era la primera vez que Lucy lo desobedecía, pero con las palabras tanto de Erza, Gray y el maestro que no debía monopolizar a la pequeña, ella también tenía derecho de salir y no vivir encerrada en el gremio. Además esta al cuidado de Mirajane y Lisanna nunca dejaría que le ocurriera algo malo a la rubia la argumentaron los otros dos demonios dejando algo más tranquilo, pero todo esto cambio cuando la menor de las musas llego llorando y pidiendo ayuda debido que la pequeña rubia se había separado de ellas y no la habían podido encontrar Él fue el primero que al escuchar esto se dirigió al pueblo guiado por el aroma de la joven, pero este se confundía entre las calles. Eso significaba que debió haber recorrido la mayoría de las calles de Magnolia pero sin éxito. Corría por todas las calles buscando algo que lo girara hacia su querida rubia, llevándolo hacia las afueras del pueblo encontrándose a la joven rubia en un gran árbol, estaba allí sentada se veía que no le había pasado nada. Al verlo salió corriendo a su encuentro con él y se puso a llorar es sus brazos. Algo desde ese día había cambiado en Natsu, Lucy no era como cualquiera persona que hubiera conocido y él pensaba que quería vivir en un mundo sin amor, pero esta lo demostró que estaba equivocado, su pequeña era su nueva luz. Pero había algo que no le calzaba en su historia

-Espera ahora que recuerdo Lucy estaba en una árbol esperándome, yo no sentí que nadie estuviera a su lado-consulto el joven pelirosado.

-Yo estaba arriba del árbol, pero con mi magia borre mi presencia-respondió el peliazul-Y bueno con la otra pregunta es que desde ese día Lucy va un día a mi casa porque le dije que conocía a su madre y ella quiere saber de ella.

-¿Conoces a la madre de Lucy?-preguntaron los dos demonios al mismo tiempo, mientras la peliroja quedaba paralizada ante estas palabras, Jellal no habría dicho a la rubia la verdad.

-Si la conocí, ella fue mi maestra. Su nombre era Layla Heartfilia era una bruja muy poderosa, ella creo hasta un nuevo estilo de magia la llamada "Magia celestial" en la cual mediante llaves abría un portal entre el mundo que estuviera su usuario con el mundo estelar.

-La mamá de Lucy debió ser una gran maga-respondía sorprendido y asombrado Natsu al escuchar lo poderosa que era la madre de la rubia-¿Pero si era tan poderosa porque cuando me la encontré venia escapando? ¿Porque me entrego a Lucy?

-Bueno la respuesta es que Lucy posee una magia muy extraña y Layla ocupo todo su poder mágico en sellarlo- respondió causando una gran sorpresa en los presente, que tipo de magia tendría Lucy que debía ser sellado.

-Bueno al escuchar estas palabras, creo que tendremos que poner en resguardo a nuestra querida Lu-chan-dijo el maestro, recibiendo la aprobación de todos los presentes-Bueno se lo vamos a ir a comentar a todos, nos vemos en el salón del gremio.

Saliendo todos los presentes al salón y encontrándose a su querida rubia de pie y compartiendo con todos y al ver a los presentes llegar corrió hacia ellos.

-Natsu, Gray, Erza- nee y Jellal- nii ya estoy bien gracias a Porlyusica-san-respondía la joven muy alegre, recibiendo una sonrisa de los cuatro al ver el mejor estado de su amiga, en comparación con el que había llegado.

-Que bueno que estas bien, Lucy-le dijo con una gran sonrisa el pelirosado.

-¡Luce!-Se podía escuchar como el característico gato azul llegaba a su lado, abrazando a la joven, mientras unas pequeñas lágrimas caían por sus ojos.

-No llores Happy, estoy bien-respondía la joven mientas abrazaba al gato.-Happy me quieres acompañar al jardín, quiero ir a ver las flores.

-¡Aye!-respondió mientras la joven salía hacia acompañado de la joven.

-Lu-chan ¿a dónde vas?-pregunto Levy que al ver a su amiga salir, la iba acompañar conocía la rubia, siempre que esta enferma decía que estaba bien, pero podía saber que está todavía débil. Esta vez no era como los simples resfriados que le daban a la rubia, esta vez era un dolor físico, pero la rubia no quería preocupar a todos así que se levantaba demostrándoles a todos que estaba bien, pero a ella, Levy McGarden no la podía engallar hasta había veces que la rubia le comentaba el porqué hacia esto, siempre le respondía "Quiero tanto a Fairy Tail, que no deseo que se preocuparan por mí, un resfriado no mata un humano, pero como aquí todos poseen magia no sabían de qué prefiero esto, me levanto con una sonrisa, demostrándoles que todos que estoy bien". Dándole una pequeña risita a la peliazul al recordar la palabras de su amiga.

-Voy al jardín, ¿me quieres acompañar?-respondió y a la vez le respondió la joven.

-Vamos, me parece que allí están Jet y Droy- respondió la peliazul acompañando a la rubia y el gato.

Mientras salía el maestro les comento a todos los presente de la situación de Lucy y que no debían dejarla sola, todos aceptaron a ser guardia por la rubia. Dándose cuenta que ya no estaba en el salón entonces pensaron que volvió a su cuarto, la dejarían descansar debía seguir débil luego de lo ocurrido.

-Lucy, que bueno que estas mejor-dijo Droy al ver a la rubia llegar- Habíamos pensado con Jet llevarte unas flores a tu pieza, ya que te gustan mucho.

-Muchas gracias, Droy y Jet-con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Mira Lucy, yo también te tengo algo para ti-dijo el gato, sacando de su pequeña mochila un pescado-Para ti Lucy

-Gracias Happy-respondió la rubia. De repente comenzó a llover, sorprendiendo a los presentes.

-Lucy volvamos al gremio, estas débil podrías pescar un resfriado-dijo muy preocupada por el estado de la rubia, la pequeña McGarden.

-Gota, gota, gota…-se podía escuchar una voz femenina pero desconocida para los presentes, en donde los tres hechiceros se pusieron el posición de combate. Mientras que Happy se puso como escudo para proteger a la rubia. Pero esto fue fallido ya que de repente Lucy fue encerrada en un círculo de agua alarmando a los presentes.

-Happy infórmale a los demás, nosotros vemos como protegemos a Lucy- dijo Levy, mientras Happy volaba así el gremio por ayuda pero fue detenido por un hombre que transformo su puño en un trozo de metal, lanzando muy lejos al Gato.

-Adiós, Gato volador-dijo con cierta burla, sorprendiendo a la peliazul, él había escapado, era ¿él?-¿Gajeel?

-Uh si es la enana y su grupo de idiota, Juvia llévate a Lucy yo me encargo de estas cucarachas -ordeno a la joven que estaba escondida, la cual se llevo a la rubia en su esfera de agua.

-No dejaremos que le vuelvas a ser daño a Levy de nuevo-respondió Droy y Jet quienes se pusieron como escudo para proteger a la joven quien estaba paralizada al volver a ver a este demonio.

-Ustedes creen que pueden detenerme basura-mientras volvía a transformar su puño en un tronzo de metal, golpeando a los dos hechiceros, quedando en frente de la pequeña McGarden-Veo que no has cambiado mucho…enana.

-¡No tienen derecho a acercarte a Levy! ¡Semillas Secretas!Nudillos de Planta!-exclamo Droy mientras en el piso crecieron dos plantas, golpeando al demonio de Hierro.

-Que débil…Creías que con ese ataque podías detenerme-burlándose del joven mientras alargo a su brazo volviéndolo a golpear a los dos hechiceros, sigo así hasta que los dos se veían bastante débiles.

-¡Detente!-grito la joven llamando la atención de todos los del gremio, dándose cuenta los presentes de lo que ocurría afuera de él.

-Lo siento enana, tengo la impresión que nos volveremos a encontrar-dijo esto mientras de dio un golpe a la peliazul en su estomago dejándola inconsciente, tenía que irse lo más rápido, pero quiso dejar una pequeña marca a los tres integrantes del grupo de hechiceros Shadow Gear, el logo de Phantom en su abdomen. Dejando entender a los idiotas de Fairy Tail, quienes mandaban y demostrando quienes iban a ser los contrincantes en esta guerra, por la rubia. Podía sentir el olor de otros demonios que venían en camino, el grito de la McGarden los debió alerta.

-Creo que me divertiré un poco mas-dijo mientras al gremio de Fairy Tail empezó a salir por todas partes barras de Hierro destruyendo este lugar, se podía escuchar los gritos de desesperación y como evacuaban todos los presentes, pero había uno de esto que al sentir el aroma del demonio de Hiero iba en camino hacia él.

-¡Gajeel!-grito un joven pelirosado el cual estaba furioso por lo que hizo el demonio de Hierro, ver al lugar donde lo recibió todos con una sonrisa, donde vio el creer de la rubia, todo su recuerdo desde lo más felices compartiendo con sus nakamas, hasta algunos de tristeza como cuando la pequeña Lucy, se enfermaba o ese día cuando se perdió, fueron destruir por el pelinegro.

-Oh pero si es nuestra alteza, viene a llorar, si quiere le prestó un pañuelo para sus lagrimas-diciendo estas palabras con cierta burla.

-¡Me lo vas a pagar tanto por Fairy Tail y Lucy!-grito mientras corría a golpear al pelinegro en sus puchos estaban envueltos en fuego

-Su alteza la pelea no va ser en este lugar no vemos en Phantom para ver el despertar de la rubia-dijo mientras esquivo el ataque de Natsu – ¡Rugido del dragón de Hierro!-usando este ataque para escapar dejando el lugar de encuentro de la siguiente batalla.

-¡Maldito!-grito el joven demonio luego de esquivar el ataque ir ver como Gajeel había escapado.

-¡Natsu!-gritaban tanto los dos demonios, el maestro y Happy el cual había sido curado por él maestro, llegando a la escena sorprendiéndose de ver al equipo de Shadow Gear, herido en el piso con la marca de Phantom y a Natsu envuelto en un circulo de llamas.

-Maestro voy a luchar, voy por Lucy-dijo al ver al maestro, sorprendido a los demás además de atacar el gremio, herir a sus compañeros se había llevado a Lucy. No lo iba permitir Fairy Tail lucharía por la rubia, ya que era también era un mas de Fairy Tail.

-Por favor trae a Lucy, devuelta te lo encargo-respondió el maestro para sorpresa de todos los presentes, que iban reuniendo a todos los heridos, viendo los daños del gremio.

-Va volver sana y salva-respondió mientras emprendió camino guiándose por el olor de Gajeel.

-¡Espera, crees que vas a ir solo cerebro fundido!-exclamo Gray, deteniendo el camino de pelisalmón quien se dio cuenta que era seguido tanto por el pelinegro y Erza.-Tenemos que ir a golpear los traseros de esos malditos por todo lo que le hicieron a Fairy Tail y a Lucy.

-Como dijo Gray lo vamos a ser pagar además tenemos que ir por Lucy-respondió la peliroja –Ahora guíanos Natsu tenemos que buscar a Lucy

-¡Aye Sr!-respondió el gato sorprendiendo a los tres demonios, pero sabían que él podía ser de gran ayuda. Al escuchar esto Natsu emprendió camino seguido por los demás, llegando al gremio de Phantom, siendo recibidos por millones de magos.

-Natsu, Happy y Gray entren yo combatiré con todos ellos-dijo la peliroja, mientas los demonios siguieron su camino-Pensar que hace años que no he utilizado magia, pero por Lucy lo volveré a ser-mientras en su cuerpo apareció una armadura-¡Re-Equip!-iluminados todo su cuerpo-¡Armadura de Rueda Celestial!-atacando a todos los guardias.-¡No voy a perder con ustedes basura!

**Mientras tanto en la torre de Phantom **

-Quien iba a pensar que todo el poder de la oscuridad estaría en esta niña-exclamaba el líder de Phantom Lord, el mago José. El cual sostenía a la rubia del pelo, se podía notar bastantes golpes en su cuerpo, entre moretones y su herida el brazo se había vuelto abrir.

-Que dices, si yo no manejo magia…soy una humana-respondió muy débil la joven, volviendo a ser golpeada, pero ahora fue por un ataque de aire, la cual dejo sin respirar a la rubia.

-Humana ¿Tu?...eso es lo que te hacen creer esos idiotas de Fairy Tail-respondió el maestro mientras volvía a levantar a la rubia por sus cabellos-Tu eres más peligrosa que cualquier ser magia…eres Hikari pequeña-sorprendiendo a la rubia con estas palabras ella era Hikari, ella era la niña de sus sueños…ella era la niña de la torre.

-¿Hikari?-repitió la joven, volviendo a ser golpeada pero ahora por un ataque de fuego, dejando algunas quemaduras en su cuerpo.

-Si pequeña Lucy-chan, eres Hikari eres toda la oscuridad, el mal personificado en ti…lo único que sabes es destruir-dejando a la joven paralizada ella era la destrucción? _"Lo siento solo quería libertad y estar con él" _Entonces en verdad existes "_Si, todo lo que ves son mis recuerdo" _Tus recuerdos,"_Si Lucy, mis recuerdos porque tanto tu y yo somos una"_ Somos una,_ "si ahora confía en mí"_. Le iba a responder pero le volvió a ser golpeada por el maestro José, pero esta vez la dejo inconsciente.

_-_Ah nuestra pequeña al enterarse de la verdad quedo en shock- burlándose del estado de la rubia, llevándola del cabello, se asomo a la ventana, viendo lo ocurrido afuera- Ya llegaron los idiotas de Fairy Tail.

-Maestro déjemelo a mí-pido el demonio de Hierro.

-Muy bien Gajeel-kun y Juvia-chan van a combatir a esos idiotas, por mientras Aria, Totomaku, Sol y yo vamos a seguir despertando los poderes de Hikari en nuestra pequeña Lucy-chan-al escuchar estas palabras los nombrados fueron en camino a recibir a los de Fairy Tail.-Pequeña tienes que despertar para ver como derrotamos a esas cucarachas-volviendo a patear a la joven, volviendo a quedar consiente.-Despertarte…mira como los derrotamos a tus compañeros de gremio tan asqueroso y débil, llamado Fairy Tail

Al abrir sus ojos Lucy, pudo ver como un conjuro que servía como de pantalla viendo en una como Natsu, Gray y Happy corrían y el ultimo volaba por las instalaciones de Phantom, y en otra como Erza luchaba, era la primera vez que veía enfrentarse con alguien y demostrando su poder, es verdad es asombrosa.-Chicos…

-Aria…ya sabes que hacer-el nombrado apareció detrás de la joven.

-¡Ruina…Espacio Aerio!-un gran brillo apareció entre los dos mientras se podía escuchar los gritos de dolor de la rubia-¡Que tristeza, ver que todo el poder de la oscuridad esta en ella!Esperamos que esto despierte tus poderes Hikari!

-Aria detente nosotros no la queremos matar solo queremos su poder-dijo el maestro deteniendo el ataque a la adolecente, pero algo sorprendió a los presentes ahora la joven no aparentaba unos catorce o trece sino que ahora era toda una mujer, debía tener unos diecisiete a dieciocho.-Quien iba a pensar que para despertar sus poderes esta mocoso debía creer-volviendo a jalarle el pelo a la joven. Lucy a esta tomada pudo recobrar la consciencia de nuevo, y observo una de las pantalla viendo con la batalla de Erza, ella seguía peleando no mostraba debilidad, es verdad Erza era fuerte mientras que ella era débil, en eso momentos volvió a escuchar esa voz _"Quieres ser más fuerte" S_í, quiero protegerlos a todos, demostrarle que puedo luchar al lado de ellos "_Entonces confía en mí, Lucy seamos una"…_Si eso me va volver más fuerte y podre protegerlo ….quiero ser una contigo Hikari.

**Mientras tanto en las escaleras de Phantom**

-Natsu, Gray hay dos escaleras-grito el gato quien era el más rápido guiando a los demonios en su camino para salvar a Lucy. Al llegar los dos, observando como el camino estaba dividido, se miraron y los dos saliendo en los diferentes rumbos, mientras Natsu fue a la derecha acompañado por Happy. Gray fue a la izquierda, encontrándose al final con una puerta que lo llevo a la azotea del edificio. En este lugar había una joven de cabellos azules.

-Gota, gota- repetía esta joven, mientras de la nada el cielo se oscureció y empezó a llover tormentosamente.

-¿Quién eres?-pregunto el pelinegro al ver a esta joven.

-Soy Juvia la mujer de la lluvia, soy una de las integrantes de los Element Four- respondiéndole al pelinegro. No sabía que le ocurría pero al verlo su corazón empezó a latir más rápido un pequeño sonrojo se decoro en sus mejillas, ¿Qué le ocurría? Juvia no era asi, él era el enemigo, pero porque lo veía con brillos y un fondo rosa.

-¿Eres una de los Element Four?...Eso quiere decir que eres una de los miembros de Phantom-concluyendo el demonio de las palabras de la joven.

-Si así es, tú debes ser uno de los integrantes de Fairy Tail ¿Cierto?-pregunto la joven peliazul.

-Si soy un miembro de Fairy Tail, mi nombre es Gray Fullbuster-Gray…Gray-sama se repetía en su mente esta palabras él era su Gray-sama, no sabía pero algo en su interior le decía que no lo atacar.

-Bueno Gray, Juvia se rinde ¡Adiós!-dijo emprendiendo camino hacia la puerta. ¿Qué me pasa? Porque me rendí…Juvia no es así, pero es Gray-sama su figura, algo de él hace que no quiere atacarlo.

-¡Espérate! ¿Cómo te rindes?-gritaba el pelinegro, mientras corría tras la joven.- ¿Por lo menos dime donde esta Lucy?

-¿Lucy?-repitió la joven, sintiendo un gran enojo en ella, su Gray –sama solo quería a Lucy, ella era su rival de amor, eso era su rival, no dejaría que nadie le quitara a su Gray-Lucy vas a morir – grito haciendo que aumentara el fluyo de la lluvia-Seguro de agua-sin darte cuenta ella misma estaba hiriendo a su querido Gray.- ¡Oh, no! Ataque a Gray-sama ¿Qué hare?-exclamaba preocupada la joven al ver al demonio encerado en uno de sus ataque-Creo que…-se asombro ya que el demonio empezó a utilizar sus poderes congelando esta esfera y saliendo de esta. El era un mago de Hielo y ella de agua no era la combinación perfecta pensaba la joven.

-Como se te ocurre atacar a una persona de sorpresa eso es muy bajo-exclamaba molesto el joven ante el ataque de la maga de agua anteriormente. Se empezó a desvestir, dejando a la joven maga de agua asombra de ver el cuerpo tonificado de Gray-sama, por fin Juvia había encontrado a su príncipe.-No quiera atacarte, pero tu al atacar primero para mí significa el inicio de esta lucha-poniéndose en posición de combate atacando a la peliazul-¡Ice Make: Lanza!-atacando a la joven sorprendiéndose de ella.

-El cuerpo de Juvia esta hecho de agua, por ello los ataque físicos no dolerán-respondiéndole mientras volvía a su figura- Es cierto…eres el enemigo, porque el destino tenía que ser tan cruel, pero Juvia no se dejara derrotar por nadie-exclamo la joven-Adiós Gray-sama ¡Cortador de Agua!-Gray esquivo este ataque sorprendiendo la capacidad de la joven de cómo manejar el agua, ya que ese ataque rompió los barandales de esta azotea- No subestimes el poder del agua o te arrepentirás

-Ice Make: Hacha de Combate-volviendo atacar a la joven, pero como la otra ocasión no le acuso ningún daño

-No importa cuantas veces lo intente, él cuerpo de Juvia al ser de agua no cambiara nada-respondía volviendo a formar su cuerpo-No puedes derrotar a Juvia…por favor Gray-sama ríndase no quiero hacerle daño

-No digas esa tonterías, ambos estamos un lejos de darnos por derrotados-exclamo molesto por las palabras de la peliazul- Además todos vinimos a vengar lo ocurrido a Fairy Tail y a salvar a Lucy y daría mi vida para protegerla.-Estas palabras le cayeron muy mal a la maga de agua, ¿dar su vida? Por ella, causando un millón de estragos en su mente, ella mataría a Lucy con sus propias manos para tener a su Gray -No te lo perdonare, Juvia no le perdonara ¡Lucy morirá!-exclamo molesta mientras volvió a atacar a Gray, pero esta vez con un el ataque llamado Látigo de agua el cual en esto momentos por su enojo el agua estaba hirviendo. Cosa que el demonio de hielo no pudo esquivar siento atacado por esta y sofocado por la temperatura. Podía sentir como su piel se quemaba, intentaba formal algo de hielo, pero en estas condiciones no le permitían. De repente la maga de agua detuvo su ataque, sorprendiendo a Gray pero también asombrándose de su alrededor igual que el día de ayer la luna volvió a ser roja pero esta vez era distinto porque esta emitía una gran energía maligna hacia la torre de Phantom dejando a los dos, sorprendidos de este poder.

-¿Qué diablos?-exclamo el joven, el cual se levantaba y dirigía su mirada la torre.

-Ella ha despertado…-respondió la joven dejando en piedra al demonio, no podría ser que ese poder fuera ¿Lucy?-Lo siento mucho Gray-sama, pero la lucha quedara hasta aquí, Juvia tiene que ayudar al maestro a dominarlo-dijo la peli azul dirigiéndose hacia la puesta.

-¡Ice Make: Prisión!-exclamo el demonio encerando a la joven-No me importa lo que esté pasando…Nuestra lucha no termina- liberando a maga de agua-¿Vamos al segundo round?-sorprendiendo a la joven y sonrojándola con estas palabras.

-Muy bien Gray-sama, ¡Juvia no perderá!-con estas palabras la lluvia volvió aumentar su flujo-¡Golpe de Agua!- pegando al pelinegro el cual se sorprendió del ataque de la maga de agua.

-¡Ice Make: Fechas!- apuntando a la joven, la cual no fue dañada por este ataque, pero mientras atacaba se acercaba mas a la joven. La cual al ver la cercanía con el demonio pudo apreciar mejor el rostro de su amado, sonrojándola, pero Juvia no podía perder. El maestro José a la acogido, entonces tenía que cumplir lo que le pidiera, con el dolor de su corazón pero tenía que derrotar a Gray, además él protegería a Lucy con su vida eso era imperdonable, volviéndose a molestar la maga de agua.-¡Navaja de agua!-el cual era una gran ola de agua ,pero al igual que el otro liquido estaba hirviendo.

-Ice Make: Congelar- solidificando el ataque, utilizando eso como pista de patinaje para llevar al lado de la maga de agua.

-Juvia no perderá ¡El maestro José a acogió a Juvia, ella le prometió que siempre lucharía por él!Sierra de Agua!-uniéndose ella en este ataque – Lo siento Gray-sama pero señor Phantom la saco de su melancolía, Juvia siempre va estar agradecido de él, por eso es Juvia es uno de los Element Four !Una de las miembros de Phantom!

-No me importa lo que te haya pasado, no creo que seas una mala persona…pero yo no voy a ser derrotado con Phantom-congelando el ataque de Juvia y las gotas que caían desde el cielo. Saliendo de este la peliazul la cual sentía como su cuerpo iba a dirigirse al suelo…he perdido, todo a terminado…¿Por qué esto no me tiene triste?...debe ser porque perdí contra Gray-sama…por lo menos antes de morir puede conocer que es el amor, un final feliz podría ser para mi ,pensaba Juvia mientras su cuerpo iba descendiendo.

-Adiós, mi melancólico ser…-susurro dejándose llevar por el vacio de su caída, pero de repente sintió unos brazos alrededor de su cuerpo.

-No me sueltes, ya vamos a llegar al piso-sorprendiéndose la peliazul, que vio como el demonio de Hielo la tenia sujeta por sus cintura e iban descendiendo por un tobogán de hielo.

-Gray-sama ¿Por qué hace esto por Juvia?- pregunto la joven la cual se sentía en el paraíso por estar en los brazos de su querido Gray.

-En verdad no lo sé…pero como te dije no creo que seas mala persona- respondió mientras habían llegado al piso, encontrándose a dos metro de la pelea de Erza.- Creo que nuestra lucha queda hasta aquí…-levantándose él y parando a la joven, iba ayudar en la lucha a su amiga, aunque iba a recibir un grito de esta por dejar solo a Natsu, pero él estaba bien claro que la única persona que tiene la fuerza y la motivación para salvar a Lucy, es él- Hasta luego Juvia-emprendiendo camino hacia la lucha de Erza.

-Espere Gray-sama, Juvia quiere pelear a su lado, Juvia le protegerá- deteniendo al demonio con estas palabras, dándose vuelta y encontrándose sus miradas con la peliazul

-¿Protegerme? ¿a mí?- pregunto confundido ante las palabra de la maga del agua.

-Juvia está muy agradecida de Gray-sama, por haberla salvado…por eso Juvia quiere pelear a su lado- respondió la joven con sus mejillas decoradas con un sonrojo-Además Juvia, y-yo-la joven intenta dar sus sentimientos pero fue interrumpida por el pelinegro

-Tú no tienes que pelear a mi lado porque te salve la vida, tu eres libre de elegir Juvia- respondió el pelinegro, mientras volvió a seguir su camino, volviéndose a ser detenido.

-Juvia quiere pelear al lado de Gray, Juvia quiere ser parte de Fairy Tail, es porque yo- volvió a ser teniendo por el demonio de hielo.

-Entonces vamos…Juvia vamos pelear juntos-retrocediendo y dándole la su mano a la joven, la cual sentía como su corazón latía a mi por segundo pero no iba a perder esta oportunidad.

-Vamos Gray-sama- dándole la mano, hiendo los dos en camino a la batalla.

**Mientras tanto el camino a la torre de Phantom**

-Siento el aroma de ese maldito-dijo el pelisalmón, luego de haberse dividió con Gray sigo subiendo las escaleras hasta llegar a un pasillo que tenía más de cinco caminos distintos, no podía distinguir el aroma de la rubia, pero si podía sentir el fragancia del demonio de Hierro.

-¿Natsu qué hacemos?- preguntaba el gato, mientras observaba como el camino como estaba dividido.

-Happy ¡Voy a luchar con el maldito que destruyo nuestro gremio!-respondió al gato el cual se sorprendió a estas palabras-Por mientras que yo lucho quiero que busque a Lucy en estos caminos.

-Natsu…yo quiero-pero fue detenido por el demonio.

-Ya te dije lo que tienes que hacer-ordeno al gato, él cual le dio un cierto terror las palabras de su amigo, era la primera vez que Natsu estaba así, no puedo seguir, debido a que había residido otra orden de su amigo.-¡Happy ve!

-¡Aye Sr!- volando a la primeras escalera. Dejando al demonio solo, el cual guiado por el aroma de ese maldito, hiendo a la batalla. Entrando a una de las habitaciones que estaban en ese piso. Encontrándose con el demonio de Hierro.

-Sabia que vendría su alteza- con su tal característico tono de burla-Tanto yo y tu sabemos manejar los poderes de Dragón Slayer

-También me había dado cuenta de tu poder ¿Cómo lo aprendiste?-pregunto Natsu

-Eso no tiene importa su alteza, mejor empecemos para que viniste- respondió el pelinegro, mientras se ponía en posición de combate.

-¡Respóndeme! Solo pocos demonios saben esa magia, solamente los que son reyes o descendientes de ellos- exclamaba molesto, mientras su cuerpo era envuelto por sus llamas.

-Si ganas esta batalla te lo responderé y además te diré el camino hacia la rubia- dijo el pelinegro

-Me parece bien, ¡Vamos!- comenzando a luchar los dos, Gajeel transformo su brazo en un trozo de Hierro el cual fue tomando por Natsu lanzándolo a una de las esquinas del cuarto.

-¡Aliento de Fuego!- volviendo atacar el pelirosado.

-Veo que su alteza, sabe lo que es luchar-burlándose del pelisalmón-Espada de Dragón de Hierro- transformando su brazo en un trozo de acero, parecido a una sierra eléctrica. Atacando al demonio de fuego esquivando todos sus ataques, volviendo a quedar con una gran distancia. Volviendo a su forma normal su brazo el demonio de Hierro.-¡Te destruiré y tendré todo este poder en mis manos!Escamas de Dragón!- transformando todo su cuerpo en hierro, y con una gran agilidad llego al frente del demonio de Fuego, sorprendiéndole y no pudo esquivar su golpe- ¡Puño de Hierro de Dragón!- lanzándole a la otra esquina del cuarto.- Sonó bonito ¿No crees su alteza?-con su característica ironía.

-¡Llama Brillante del Dragón de Fuego!- lazándole este ataque la pelinegro, luego del gran humo pudo observar que salió el demonio de Hierro ileso de este ataque- ¡¿Cómo?-exclamo sorprendido

-¡Estas escamas dejan a tus ataques sin poder!- volviendo a golpear al joven, lanzándolo a la otra muralla

-Bastardo demonio de Hierro-exclamaba mientras se volvía a levantar- Rugido de Dragón …- al escuchar estas palabras , el pelinegro también se puso en posición de lanzar este ataque-Rugido de Dragón…-exclamaron los dos demonios solo que Natsu dijo el de Fuego y Gajeel de Hierro-,los cuales ataques hicieron destruir parte del cuarto.

- Se puede ver su alteza la diferencia entre nosotros, tu estas casi en el piso y yo aquí sin ningún rasgadura- ridiculizando al pelisalmón el cual estaba apoyado en uno de los escombros para mantenerse de pie.

-¿Ningún rasguño? ¿Seguro?-exclamo con la misma burla que hablaba el pelinegro, mientras una parte de sus escamas se empezó a quebrar- Mis llamas son distintas a todas, el poder de Dragón Slayer destruye todo

-¡Vamos con la pelea enserio su Alteza! Ya me aburrí del calentamiento!- dijo Gajeel, miestras su cuerpo se emitía de una luz verde.

-Si eso quieres, no me molesta- respondió el peli salmón volviendo a ser envuelto por sus llamas. Mientras del demonio de Hierro lo iba atacar al pelisalmón, él cual esquivando este y golpeo a su contrincante. Así estuvo la lucha entre los dos, un buen rato. Hasta que los dos le faltaba el aliento.

-¡No perderé, yo soy más fuerte que tu basura!Puño Duro del Dragón de acero!- siendo ese ataque detenido por el puño del pelisalmón, ocurriendo una lucha de poderes entre el Hierro y el fuego.

-¡Te hare pagar por todo lo que le hiciste a Fairy Tail!-exclamo furioso el demonio de Fuego, mientras la escama de Hierro de Gajeel empezaba a romperse.

-¡No puede ser yo soy más fuerte!- exclamo sorprendido el pelinegro por verse débil ante ese idiota.

-¡Puño de Hierro de Dragón de Fuego!- golpeando al pelinegro, dejando fuera de combate a Gajeel, pero aun con algo de consciencia. Natsu se acerco a él-Te gane ahora responde mi pregunta

-Metalicana…el me enseño la magia de Dragón Slayer-sorprendiendo al pelirosado, ese nombre le sonaba no podía ser.

-¿Estás hablando del gran Metalicana?-no podría ser el único Metalicana que conocía era, habría seguido pensando pero fue detenido por las palabras del pelinegro.

-Si el demonio que gobernaba las profundidades del Infierno, si él es mi padre-sorprendiendo al pelirosado-La rubia se encuentra en la cuarta escalera, luego tienes que doblar a la derecha y luego tu sabes como guiarte-respondió Gajeel.

Al escuchar esto fue donde le dijo el pelinegro, corría lo más rápido posible, luego de haber derrotado a Gajeel en una intensa batalla. Este le respondió donde tenía a Lucy. Llego hasta el pasillo que lo había guiado el demonio de Hierro, podía sentir el aroma de la rubia, pero este se mezclaba con otro olor este era ¿sangre? si era sangre. No podría ser que este aroma fuera de Lucy, pensaba el demonio de fuego quien con gran desesperación y preocupación utilizaba todas sus fuerzas para abrir la puerta que lo separaba de su querida adolecente.

Al abrir esta se encontró con la misma escena que vio hace muchos años, una joven rubia que estaba de espalda, vestida con un hermoso vestido blanco, pero todo está vestimenta manchada con sangre. En sus manos tenía una espada que al igual que el vestido, estaba manchando y choreando sangre. Y a su alrededor esta sus tres víctimas desangradas.

-Lucy...-susurro el joven paralizado por volver a revivir esta escena, solo que ahora le causaba un gran pesar ver quien había sido la culpable. Esta joven al oír su nombre de esa voz quien sabía exactamente de quien era se giro, viendo la cara de shock y sorpresa de su compañero.

-Natsu yo... -intenta darle una respuesta pero no sabía que decirle. El demonio se asombro mucho al ver a la rubia ya que ahora la joven no aparentaba unos trece o catorce años, sino que ahora más parecía una muchacha de dieciocho años. Era mucho más alta y su figura no era la misma, ahora era toda una mujer. Ella se veía hermosa, no es que antes no lo fuera pero había dejado todo el rasgo de niña para ser una bella dama. Esta joven soltó la espada que tenía en sus manos y se acercaba al peli rosa, mientras se podía ver como el rostro de la joven se empezar a demostrar una sutil lluvia de plata y sus ojos no tenían su bello color café, estos ahora era de color rojo, como dos rubí.

-Natsu yo. ..-volvió a decir la joven mientras sus ojos volvían a su característico color café, pero ella fue tomada por los fuertes brazos del demonio, al sentirse envuelta por esos brazos la hizo estar segura-Natsu los mate, los mate...-decía la joven mientras se lloraba por lo ocurrido.

-Cálmate Lucy, tú no tienes la culpa...-intenta tranquilizar a la rubia. Es verdad ella a se parece demasiado a Hikari, pero a la vez son distinta. Porque cuando Hikari lo hizo su rostro estaba decorado con una sonrisa, riendo disfrutando del crimen que había cometido. Mientras que Lucy lloraba culpándose de lo hecho. Recordando ese día.

_**El estaba muy contento ya que hoy le traía un ramo de rosa a la joven para que conociera las flores. Al entra por la ventana se encontró con su amiga manchada de sangre, pero esta no era de ella, sino que era de los cuerpos que estaban en su alrededor. Uno de esos lo pudo reconocer era la maestra de Gray, Ur.**_

_**-¿Que paso aquí? Hikari-pregunto el joven pelirosado al ver la escena.**_

_**-Natsu los mate, los mate-decía la joven muy victoriosa de lo que había cometido-Ellos venia a matarme, pero yo lo hice primero-responda la joven mientras sacaba la espada de una de sus víctimas. Sus ojos ya no eran de hermoso color verde ahora ellos era de color rojo, como la sangre de todas sus víctimas.**_

Era verdad lo que sospechaba las reuniones desde que llego a este mundo, la preocupación del maestro hacia Lucy. El era bastante lento pero todo esto lo había ello comprender, era porque su querida rubia era la reencarnación de ella. Lucy era Hikari.

**Continuara**

* * *

Hola a Todos

Lo siento mucho por todo, pero tuve un accidente, en donde me quebré mi muñeca izquierda y el dedo índice de la mano derecha, en total dos semana de imposibilitadas de de escribir (lo dijo por el dedo porque lo que es la muñeca sigo imposibilitada u.u) Y lo siento por no seguir una de las frases del avance es que por la demora preferí escribir dos capítulos en uno.

Bueno también no estoy muy bien en lo emocional, ya que con mi fractura en la muñeca me impide tocar el instrumento de mis amores que es el piano, así que me tiene deprimida eso ya que no podre tocar en un año TTwTT

Espero que le guste mucho este capítulo, me esmere que fuera lo más emocionante posible por la demora y también lo siento mucho por los fuera de personaje de algunos, ya que debo asumir que los personajes hombre de Fairy Tail son lo que más me cuesta y Erza.

Muchas gracias por sus Review, por agregar a favoritos, las aleta y todo, ya que ello son mi alegría en este momento que tendré que dejar una de mis pasiones.

Este no tengo seguro cuando termine el próximo, ya que me demoro mucho más al escribir con una mano.

Una consulta como prefieren que llame los ataque de Fairy Tail en este capítulo los puse en español, ya que no sabía si era mejor en japonés o en español.

Bueno también ya establecí las parejas va ser NatsuxLucy (la principal, ya que esos dos son hermosos juntitos 33), JellalxErza,GrayxJuvia(aunque creo que al principio va ser al reves xD) y GajeelxLevy

Con mucho Cariño y amor a todos los que leen esto.

Nos vemos pronto

**Avance:**

-Ese poder será mío…

-Lucy porque tienes miedo de la oscuridad…que tu eres…

- Aunque sé que esto es mentira…quiero ser tu Luz

-Natsu yo te …..

**Himari~**


	4. Chapter IV

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Fairy Tail no pertenecen , porque no soy hombre, no soy de nacionalidad japonesa, en resumen no soy yo. Le pertenecen al gran maestro Hiro Mashima

* * *

**Hikari to Akuma**

**Capítulo IV**:_"Al final pude ser Luz"_

-Lucy vamos, todos te están esperando esta Erza, Gray, Happy y además están todo Fairy Tail quieren que vuelvas-susurraba él pelisalmón a la rubia, intentando que esta dejaras sus lagrimas, logrando que la joven lo soltara de sus brazos. Quedando sus rostros frente a frente.

-Natsu, ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué Natsu tengo que ser Hikari?-mientras el rostro de Lucy se volvía llevan de lagrimas, sorprendiendo al demonio con su pregunta. Es verdad ¿Por qué una persona tan buena como Lucy tenía que ser ella?-Natsu tengo miedo, ¡Tengo miedo! Mira lo que hice…! Tengo miedo de hacerle algo de esto a ustedes!…-Natsu la volvía abrazar pero esta vez mas fuerte a la joven.

-Luce, no digas eso, tu nunca nos podrás hacer daño-susurraba mientras escondía su rostro el hombro de la rubia, quien pudo sentir algo húmedo en este, ¿podría ser que Natsu estaba llorando?-Es normal que tengas miedo, pero aquí estamos todos para apoyarte y ayudar a dominar ese poder.

-Gracias Natsu, por estar siempre a mi lado-susurro la joven al demonio, mientras tomaba la mano de él y la entrelazaban las dos. Soltándose de los brazos para quedar los dos rostros mirándose uno al otro. El corazón de los jóvenes latía sin parar, decorando los sus rostros con una sonrojo. Natsu no entendía él porqué pero al ver a la joven tan cerca de el, la veía tan hermosa sus ojos cafés que siempre debían ser así, no como los ojos que antes tenían, su cabello rubio que parecía que brillaba como el sol, su piel tan hermosa y que ahora era más adorable ya que estaba decorada con un sonrojos. No sabía el porqué ahora pensaba eso de la joven, además al ver sus labios algo le decía que tenía que besarlos, recordando el anterior beso de los dos y la sensación que sintió al tener esos labios tan dulce en los suyo. Sin darse cuenta iba en camino a esos labios, cosa que no quiso detener.

-¡Se gggggusstan…!-exclamo el gato al ver la escena de los dos amigos, logrando que se separan los dos, dejando sus rojos como dos tomates.

-¡Happy!No es nada de lo que tú crees!-exclamo la rubia, causando una cierto dolor con estas palabras al demonio.

-Lucy ¿Qué te paso?-pregunto el gato al ver algo diferente en su amiga, pero no sabía que podía ser, mientras que la joven se deprimió al escuchar estas palabra podría ser que Happy la tratara de asesina pensaba la rubia, no él no era así _"O eso es lo que piensas Lu"_, Cállate si no fuera por ti yo no habría ello esto."_Que ahora me culpas a mi…pero hay algo que no puedes negar Lucy" _¿Qué cosa?_ "Que te divertiste y te alegraste el ver como suplicaban por sus vida o como te manchabas con su sangre"_. ¡Mientes yo no soy así! _"Lucy no puede mentirme, yo y tu somos una".!_Cállate!

-Ya sé lo que paso contigo Lucy ¡Subiste de peso!-con estas simples palabras pudo dejar de lado los pensamientos de la joven con Hikari de una parte le agradecía al gato, pero de otra sabia que debía…

-Como te atreves a decirme que estoy algo pasada de peso, mírame ahora soy más grande y más sexy-empezando a hacer algunas poses algo llamativas, en donde el demonio de fuego se empezó a sentir algo extraño, distinto el solo ver a la rubia en alguna poses lo hacía sentir un calor en su cuerpo, no era como en una batalla, era diferente, además en sus batallas él no se sonrojaba pensaba el pelisalmón ,ante las nuevas sensaciones de su cuerpo ante la nueva figura de la rubia.

-Mejor bajemos nos deben estar esperando-con esta palabras deteniendo lo que para la rubia era un juego con el gato.

-Aye-respondiéndole el gato volando hacia la puerta dejando a sus dos amigos solos.

-Vamos Lu nos están esperando- mientras dirigía su vista a la rubia viendo como esta en su rostro tenía una expresión triste, que le llamo su atención- ¿Qué ocurre Lucy?

-Natsu como le explicare a los demás de esto…que pasa ¿si ellos me ven como el mal que soy?- bajando su mirada intentado que con su cabello se ocultara las pequeñas lagrimas que tenia.

-Lucy a ninguno de nosotros de ve como Hikari, además no importa quién eres o que magia tienes mientras siga siendo igual de aquí-acercándose a medida que hablaba y al terminar señalando el corazón de la rubia, la cual se encontraba muy sonrosada por la acción del demonio- Y tu misión sea el bien de tus compañeros y la protección de ellos, Te hace tener el titulo de ser un miembro de Fairy Tail- esas fueron las primeras palabras que les dijo el maestro a los tres demonios y a la pequeña Lucy al llegar a Fairy Tail, oraciones que nunca se le olvidaron a Natsu-Nos vamos

-Aye-respondió la joven mientras con sus manos se limpiaba sus lágrimas y corría hacia la puerta dejando atrás al pelirosado- ¡Vamos Natsu, no te quedes atrás!

Así bajaron los dos jóvenes de las instalaciones de Phantom, acompañados de Happy, encontrándose debajo de esto a los dos demonios, tanto Gray como Erza, pero estos estaban acompañados de la maga del agua.

-¿Qué haces aquí maldita?Te quieres llevar a Lucy no lo permitiré!-exclamo molesto el demonio de fuego, al ver a la maga de Phantom. Poniéndose como escudo frente la rubia.

-¡Espera Natsu, nada de eso!- respondió la peliroja- Juvia solo estaba cumpliendo órdenes, pero se dio cuenta de su error y luego empezó a combatir a nuestro lado, ¿No es así Gray?

-Erza tiene razón Llamita, Juvia nos fue una gran ayuda… además ella quiere ser una de las nuestras-respondió el pelinegro, mientras el demonio de fuego no confiaba mucho en las palabras de su amigos, ya que no quería que le volvieran a ser daño a su Lucy.

-Sí, desde ahora Juvia es una maga libre, además Juvia siente mucho lo que hizo-bajando su mirada bastante apenada pero a la vez feliz de ver como su Gray-sama la defendía-Juvia sabe que hizo mal, pero ¡Juvia hará cualquier cosa, para ganarse su perdón!

-Juvia-chan yo no creo que seas mala persona, solo estas cumpliendo órdenes-dijo la rubia sorprendiendo a los demonios, pero a la vez se corrió de Natsu dejando ver su nueva figura a los presentes. Cosa que los sorprendió a los tres, dejando shockeada a la peliroja y asombrado a demonio de hielo y con celos a la maga del agua al ver como las miradas de su Gray-sama se dirigían a la rubia, es verdad Lucy era su rival de amor. Pero cosa que los dos demonios notaron fue su vestido manchado en sangre, eso solo tenía un respuesta ella había despertado. Hikari había despertado en Lucy.- Igualmente si Erza dice que luchaste a nuestro lado, ayudándolos en la batalla y a si también protegiéndolos, para mí ya te hace llamarte miembro de Fairy Tail ¿No es así como me dijiste Natsu?- dirigiendo su mirada hacia el pelirosa, mientras decoraba su rostro con sus características sonrisas.

-Si…-dejando al pelisalmón si palabras, las mismas palabras que él había ocupado para alegrarla ahora la utilizaba en si contra, pero sabía que no podía decirle que no a la rubia, especialmente si estaba con esa sonrisa que podía ser la luz entre todo a oscuridad.

-No los escuchaste Juvia-chan- le dijo mientras corrió al lado de la joven tomándole las manos-Ahora eres una más de nosotros, eres una maga de Fairy Tail- este simple acto sorprendió a la maga de agua, pero a la vez sentía la calidez de la joven atreves de su manos.-Ahora vamos a ser amigas ¿Está bien?

-Es extraño porque por los ojos de Juvia está lloviendo…-mientras la joven escondía su rostro con sus manos y se apoyaba en sus rodillas. Cosa que la rubia se agacho para quedar a la altura de la peliazul.

-Tienes una forma divertida de decir las cosas ¿no es verdad?- causando que los tres demonios sus rostro decoraran con una sonrisa al igual que el gato, Lucy podía tener una parte de Hikari, pero para ellos la rubia siempre iba ser como un pequeño rayo de luz, dentro de cualquier lugar o circunstancias.

-Lucy, Juvia ya es tiempo de partir- dijo la peliroja causando que las dos jóvenes se levantara-Todos deben estar preocupados por ti Lucy

-Ok, vamos- respondió la rubia la cual sin darse cuenta se tropezó con una piedra, cosa que fue vista por el demonio de hielo el cual la sujeto, quedando los dos en una posee muy comprometedora. Causando distintas reacciones en los presentes. Erza se sonrojo al ver esta, ya que por su mente pasaron imágenes bastante prometedoras, logrando que ella se jurara dejar de leer eso libros que le pedía a Levy. Mientras que la maga de agua sintió gran celos de la rubia, si Lucy podía ser muy buena con Juvia, pero eso no le impedía ser su rival de amor, pero al final el corazón de su Gray-sama iba ser de ella, pensaba la peliazul. Por último está la reacción del pelisalmón el cual ver esto, se sintió molesto enojado con una ganas de patearle el trasero a Gray, y con este golpe lanzarlo del infinito y mas allá. Sin darse cuanta llego al lado de la rubia y la alejo lo más rápido posible de los brazos de pelinegro, algo bruto pero al levantarla la llevo a sus brazos. Logrando un sonrojo en la rubia.

-¿Estás bien Lucy?-pregunto a la joven, la cual alejo con sus manos al pelirosa.

-S-si estoy bien Natsu…-respondió con un cierto titubeo, pero sin dejar el color en su rostro.

-Segura ¿No te hizo nada ese pervertido?-causando que demonio de hielo se levantara lo más rápido posible llegando al lado de los dos jóvenes.

-Aquí llamas pervertido, Flamita-logrando que la rubia se alejara de los dos, dejando que estos dos demonios chocaran sus frentes, mientras se insultaba mutuamente, siendo esto detenido por la peliroja.

-Están peleando-dijo con una voz cortante, que logro que a los presentes se les hiciera la piel de gallina, dejando que los dos jóvenes se empezara abrasar.

-No para nada Erza, somos los mejores amigos ¿No es cierto Natsu?- pregunto el pelinegro.

-¡Aye!- respondió el pelisalmón, ganándose un suspiro de la rubia

-Natsu volvió a ser Happy dos- susurro para sí misma la joven, mientras observaba como la peliazul parecía estar confundida o eso creía, debido que cuando llego al lado de esta pudo escuchar los balbuceos de la maga del agua, algo como Gray-sama parece tan lindo cuando pelea.

- Happy nos vamos a casa- cosa que fue escuchada por el gato quien siguió y guio el camino de la rubia hacia el gremio, cosa que siguieron los otros tres demonios y la maga del agua

Al llegar al gremio la rubia se sorprendió mucho al ver el lugar, que más quería ella fue destruido, el ver como reunían los heridos, entre ellos pudo ver a su amiga Levy. También observo el cómo se juntaban la mayoría de sus integrantes en una fogata, cosa que sorprendió bastante a la rubia fue que la mirada de unos de sus compañeros ya no eran las misma, si antes la recibían con una sonrisa, ahora podía había una parte que era de sorpresa ante su nueva figura de la joven, pero la gran mayoría podía ver la expresión de terror, hasta algunas de odio en sus rostros. Cosa que fue percibida por el peliazul que se acerco a la rubia.

-¿Cómo te encuentras Lu?-sorprendiéndose al ver a la rubia con una lagrimas en sus ojos.

-Jellal-nii podremos ir a otro lugar por favor…-acercándose al hechicero, para esconder su rostro en su pecho, cosa que el peliazul tomo a la joven y se alejo de todo Fairy Tail.

-¡Jellal-nii ¿Por qué? ¿Porque me miran así?-exclamaba la joven al ver que ya estaba muy lejos del gremio, especialmente de esas miradas de miedo, pero las que más le dolieron fueron en ver las de odio. ¿Por qué? Si ella siempre había sido su compañera, su nakama… ¿Por qué?- Creo que ya me acorde el porqué…es verdad soy Hikari… ¿Por qué soy ella?...Porque soy algo que ni si quiera decidí ser...porque soy destrucción, si siempre quise ser luz entre todos…

-Lucy, cálmate- tomándola y abrazando a la joven, la cual se sintió protegida en estos brazos, pero era muy distinto que los de Natsu, por un lado estaban los del demonio de fuego que era una calidez, seguridad, un querer mutuo, mientras que en los brazos del hechicero sentía un sentimiento de mas fraternal, hasta podría llegar a ser paternal.- Vas a ver Lucy todo va estar bien.

-Gracias Jellal-nii-respondió dejando los brazos de este, alejarse de esto, pudo escuchar la voz de Hikari "_Pregúntale si sabía si tu y yo somos una",_ ya me parecía extraño que estuvieras tan callada le respondió mentalmente a la joven. "_Vamos pregúntale, vas a descubrir la verdad"._ Solo le voy a preguntar porque me gano la curiosidad,_ "Como dicen la curiosidad mato al gato, el este caso mato a Lucy jajjaja"_, la rubia no tomo importancia a la risa de Hikari.

-Nee…Jellal- nii ¿Tu sabía que en verdad era ella?-dejando al joven el shock lo que pudo interpretar la rubia que era verdad-¿Quién mas lo sabía?

-Lucy se que te va molestar el que te cambie el tema, pero quiero que me respondas ¿Qué edad tienes?- hablando con una gran honestidad, pero a la vez era necesario que la joven le respondiera eso.

- A lo dices por mi apariencia ahora represento dieciocho, pero en verdad tengo tre…-no pudo continuar ya que tuvo una gran duda en ella. Iba responder trece pero no sabía pero algo le decía que eran trescientos. ¿Qué le estaba pasando? Ella estaba segura que eran trece, ¿Por qué ahora pensaba que eran trescientos? Además como iba tener trescientos si ella era una humana, o no sería-Jellal-nii ¿Por qué preguntas?

-¡Lucy respóndeme!- exclamo imperioso el peliazul, causando una mirada de sorpresa y temor de la rubia.

-Lo siento, pero no sé como responderte- bajando su mirada, dándose cuenta el hechicero su error al tratar a la blonda.

-No Lucy, fue mi culpa…es que quería saber si todavía tenias rastro de un hechizo, por eso necesitaba tu respuesta, pero al darme cuenta de tu duda mantienes hasta el momento una parte de él- respondió dejando a la joven muy sorprendía ¿Qué hechizo? ¿Porque lo tenía? Y miles de otras preguntas que se formaron por los dichos de su amigo.-Lucy no hay que tener manejo de magia para saber qué quieres saber ¿él porque tienes un hechizo?, ¿de qué es?...pero como siempre te he dicho llegara el momento en que te comente todo, pero si quieres te puedo responder que edad tienes

-¿Qué edad tengo?- repitió la joven.

-Tienes en verdad 395 años

**Mientras tanto en algún lugar apartado del gremio**

-Así que mi abuelo la ha escondido estos años…- pensaba en voz alta un hombre de cabellos rubios y de ojos color verde. En su rostro tiene una cicatriz en forma de rayo. Este hombre estaba acompañado por otras tres personas.

-Laxus, ¿Qué tienes en mente?-pregunto un hombre de cabellos verdes bastante largos, este está al lado del rubio.

-¡Freed!Tu sabes que siempre lo hemos esperados…estos trescientos años!- respondió la única mujer en este grupo. La cual tenía los cabellos castaños y unos ojos de color verde y unos lentes.

-Así que finalmente lo vamos a ser-dijo un hombre el cual ocupaba una máscara en su rostro. Esta venia acompañada de unos juguetes, los cuales flotaban al lado de este-¡Vamos Baby!La diversión nos espera!

-Esperen Bickslow, Ever y Fried…esperemos que se dividan un poco mas-dicho eso el rubio sigo observando el gremio de su abuelo y podía ver la situación complicada que estaba este, con su nuevo miembro o mejor dicho el descubrimiento de la pequeña Hikari-¡Pero ha llegado el momento de ver como las hadas se destruyen y como su poder va estar en nuestras manos!Entre mi tribu de Raijinshuu y yo Laxus Dreyar!

**Mientras tanto el Fairy Tail**

-¡Lucy ¿Dónde estás?- gritaba el pelisalmón, quien estuvo buscando por todos los alrededores, acompañado de su particular amigo

-Natsu… ¿Por qué no la busca con su aroma?-consulto el gato.

-Me estado guiando por él, pero como has visto no me ha llevado a nada…-respondió honestamente el joven.

-¡Te gggusta!- molestando a pelisalmón, cosa que el demonio de fuego prefirió omitir. Volviendo a buscar a la rubia, solo que ahora se guiaba con su vista.

-¡Natsu, Erza, Gray y la nueva chica pueden venir!-grito el maestro el cual su tono era bastante molesto, sorprendiéndolos y ganándose la mirada de todos los miembros.

-¿Qué pasa maestro?- pregunto la peliroja quien fue la primer en llagar al lado del anciano.

-Erza quiero que me respondas honestamente ¿Lucy a despertado?-dijo lo necesariamente fuerte que causo un silencio en todos los presentes.

-Si viejo, ella despertó- respondió el pelinegro, concentrando todas las miradas en él. El demonio de hielo venía acompañado de una joven de cabellos peliazul, quien estaba escondida detrás de este.

-¿Qué haremos maestro? ¿Dejaremos que siga aquí?- exclamo Alzack, dejando a todos muy sorprendidos que estaba pensando, quería sacar a Lucy del gremio.

-¿Estas queriendo decir ¡Que quieres echar a Lucy! –Exclamo molesto el pelisalmón, al escuchar la preguntas de su compañero- Lucy es nuestra nakama, ella se criado con nosotros…ella ha estado siempre con nosotros…todos los días se preocupa por cada uno de nosotros, siempre decorando su rostro con su sonrisa…

-Es verdad es nuestra compañera…pero también es un peligro ella nació de toda la oscuridad, destrucción…ella mato a los más fuertes de Phantom sola…cosa que no creo que ni Erza o el maestro podría- exclamo el esposo de Bizca, dichos que fueron escuchados por la rubia.

-Lo siento, l-lo siento…s-siento ser un peligro para ustedes- respondió la joven, mientras su rostro era decorado por lagrimas-nunca he querido hacerle daño…-saliendo corriendo luego de decir estas palabras, el pelisalmón la iba a seguir pero fue detenido por el maestro, quien había aumentado el tamaño de su brazo y mano, sujetando al demonio de fuego.

-Viejo tengo que ir con ella-intentado soltarse del agarre.

-Natsu se que es una situación difícil, tanto para todos nosotros y ella especialmente, pero dejemos que Lucy se calme un poco que entienda su nueva posición…-intentando calmar con sus palabras pero estas no eran escuchadas por el joven.

-Maestro- dijo Alzack- Yo tengo una familia, la cual está formada por una linda esposa y una hija y no quiero enfrentarlas a este peligro. Como puedo ver que usted apoya a ese monstruo, no me queda más que dejar el gremio-ganándose la mirada de sorpresa de todos, hasta la de su propia esposa.-Vamos Bizca y Cualquiera que quiera venir no me molesta…

-Eres un maldito- recibiendo un golpe de la peliroja, dejando marcada su mano en la mejilla de este

-Alzack- grito Bizca, al ver a su amado en el piso y corrió a recogerlo.

-Erza tu lo entenderías si tuvieras una familia…-respondió a la peliroja, mientras era levantado por su esposa.

-Cálmate Erza-exclamo el maestro- Si esa es tu decisión yo no puedo obligarlos a estar aquí…

-Viejo- dijo el demonio de fuego, sorprendido tanto por la actitud de unos de sus nakamas y del maestro.

-Gracias por todos estos años maestro- dijo el pelinegro, mientras camina dejando atrás lo que fue su gremio, más que eso su hogar. El iba acompañado por su esposa y un grupo al cual se integro Macao y con ellos todos los magos que magos, que vinieron a su lado. Algunos con mucha tristeza ocultando su rostro, mientras que otros con odio hacia los que se quedaban. Entre ellos eran el Maestro, Erza, Gray, Natsu, los hermanos Strauss, Cana, Juvia y Jellal. Todos ellos están muy apenados por la actitud de los que se retiraban, pero entendía muy bien el porqué era esto…era el miedo.

**Mientras tanto en el lago**

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tengo que ser ella?- se preguntaba la rubia, mientras veía su imagen el reflejo del agua, sentía una gran rabia, enojo consigo misma.

-No creo que debieras tratarte así…-logrando que la joven se girara y se encontrara con un joven de no más de unos veinte años aproximadamente. Su cabello era de color naranjo, bastante desordenado, pareciendo como una melena de un león. Vestía muy elegante con un traje negro.

-¿Q-Quien eres?-preguntando con un titubeo la joven, ya que tenía miedo si era enemigo o venia por ella como lo habían hecho estos días.

-Cálmate, no vengo hacerte nada…solo vengo a pensar, sabes me gusta este lugar, ya que hay tanta paz- respondió a la joven, cosa que le pareció bastante honesta a la joven.

-Es verdad, este lugar trae paz…-repitiendo los dichos del joven, mientras el pelinaranjo se sentaba al lado de la rubia, sintiendo esta una cierta incomodidad por la cercanía del chico.

-Dime preciosa ¿Cuál es tu nombre?- acercándose más a la joven, y tomando la mano de ella.

-L-Lucy-sonrojándose al ver tan cerca el rostro de su acompañante.

-No seas tímida Lucy, no te hare nada-haciéndole un pequeño cariño en su cabello-Mi nombre es Leo, pero dime Loke

-Loke…es extraño pero me parece haber escuchado hablar de ti…-sorprendiendo al joven tanto los dichos por la chica, como la sonrisa que le dio.

-Lucy te han dicho que tu sonrisa es un muy hermosa-automáticamente sonrojando a la rubia hasta las orejas.

-G-Gracias L-Loke-intentando esconder su rostro de la vergüenza.

-Mi Lucy no escondas tu rostro es muy bello, especialmente cuando sonríes y lo decorar con un sonrojo-haciendo esta misma acción de la joven. Al la cual se sintió algo incomoda, el chico parecía muy radiante y hasta podía decir que era guapo, sin embargo había algo que no le cuadraba...era como si él fuera un ¿seductor? Si eso era parecía un mujeriejo. Ademas de es había algo extraño en la seria que también ¿podría ser un mago?

-Muchas gracias por tus palabra Loke-sonriéndole, pero la curiosidad de saber de si su acompañante era un mago, fue más grande-Loke te puedo hacer una consulta...si no quieres responder no te veas en la obligación

-¿Cual es tu consulta mi pequeña Lucy?-las ultimas palabras le hicieron recordar el trato de alguno de su nakamas, especialmente el de Bizca. Logrando que la joven recordar un bien momento con la peliverde.

_-Nee Bizca-nee ¿porque llevas ese anillo?-logrando que Bizca se sonrojara con la pregunta de la joven, la cual no tenia mas de unos seis años. La rubia había sido la primera en darse cuenta de ese objeto en su dedo de la peliverde._

_-E-Este anillo me lo regalo Alcack-mirando el objeto con una cierta nostalgia, pero a la vez con mucha felicidad al recordar el porqué de esa joya._

_-Ahh... ¿pero porque te lo regalo?-la joven sabia que la rubia no se lo preguntaba por maldad, sino que era de curiosidad, además Lucy se encontraba en la edad de los ¿porque?_

_-Bueno mi pequeña Lucy la razón del porque de este anillo es que Alcack me pidió matrimonio-logrando ver una expresión de duda y curiosidad por una palabra, le pareció a la mayor al ver la expresión de la rubia.-Lucy el matrimonio es una unión entre personas que se quieren mucho, mejor dicho se aman. El matrimonio es algo muy grande y bello en donde las dos personas además de jurarse protección, fidelidad se prometen amor por toda la eternidad._

_-Eso suena muy hermoso-exclamo la rubia muy emocionada._

_-Y lo es...-respondió con una sonrisa a la pequeña, Lucy pudo entender muy bien lo que expresaba ese gesto su amiga, ella estaba muy feliz por la decisión que había elegido._

_-Espero que seas muy feliz Bizca-nee y Alcack-nii-logrando que la mayor quedara sonrojada y ella riéndose de esta acción_

-Lucy, Lucy reacciona-exclama el pelinaranjo preocupado ya que parecía que la joven se había perdido en el espacio

-Ahh lo siento Loke, es que me quede recordando- dijo con una sonrisa.

-Parece que era algo lindo ¿no me equivoco?-consultaba el joven

- Si era un bello recuerdo-volviéndole a sonreír al chico-Ah casi se me olvidaba la pregunta que te iba hacer

-Dime, ¿Cuál es mi bella Lucy?-logrando ruborizar a la rubia como las anteriores veces.

-E-Etto…tú eres un mago- sorprendiendo al pelinaranjo, sabía que Lucy era especial por los dichos de su antigua dueña.

-Se podría decir que si o algo parecido soy un Espíritu Celestial, Soy Leo el líder del zodiaco- respondió a la rubia, logrando una mirada de asombro. Pero llamándole mucho la atención el dijo ¿espíritu celestial?...de donde había escuchado eso…¿Jellal?...Si era Jellal-nii le había hablado de ello. Intento recordar que le había dicho, pero no podía.

-Lucy fuimos una magia creada por Layla Heartfilia- había escuchado bien Layla ¿su madre?. Se alegro de escuchar esto, pero se acordó de las palabras de Porlyuska diciéndole que ella no era su madre. Pero Jellal siempre le dijo que era ella su madre, dejando en gran confusión a la rubia.

-Lucy ¿Qué te ocurre?¿Porque lloras?-que estaba llorando ni si quiera se dio cuenta, cuando empezó con sus lagrimas.

-En verdad… n-no lo sé- respondió mientras su voz se quebraba- Tengo tantas dudas..¿Tantas preguntas?...P-Pero no tengo ninguna respuesta-aumentando su llanto. Logrando que el joven la abraza.

-Lucy si quieres yo te respondo algunas de esas preguntas…pero no llores-acariciando el cabello de la joven con un cierto cuidado-Te vez mucho más bella con una sonrisa

-¿Enserio?...m-me puedes responder algunas preguntas Loke-mirando al pelinaranjo, el cual se sonrojo al ver el rostro de la chica, ya que esta presentaba un brillo especial. Ella no era como todas las chicas que había conocido, hasta podía decir que la rubia era única entre todas, podría decir que esa esencia que tenia la chica, se podía comparar con Aries.

-Si Lucy te puedo responder…pero primero ¿me tienes que prometer algo?-ganándose la mirada de sorpresa de la muchacha.

-Que cosa ¿quieres que te prometa Loke?- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, pero esta representaba algo de traviesa, riéndose entre sus dientes el chico al ver la acción de la rubia.

-Quiero que tú te quedes a cargo de las doce llaves del zodiaco.

-¿Qué dijiste?¿quieres que sea la dueña de las llaves de mamá?- el joven sintió un gran pesar con lo que le iba a decir a la chica, pero sabia muy bien, que era el momento que la chica que enterara de la verdad.

-Si, la señora Layla-sama, quiere que tu seas la próxima que posea su magia…pero- intento darse valor para decir esto- Mi querida Lucy, se que recién nos venimos conociendo, pero espero que no te moleste pero la verdad es que la señora Layla-sama no es tu madre-al oir esto la joven quedo como piedra

-¿P-Pero entonces Jellal-nii me mintió?-dijo la joven con un titubeo, mientras su voz empezaba a quebrarse-Loke…¿Q-Quien es mi mamá?

-Bueno ella es…

**Mientras tanto en otro lugar del bosque **

-¡Lucy!¡¿Donde estas?-gritaba muy preocupa la peliroja, esta se había escapado de la charla del maestro por la decisión sobre la rubia. Estaba buscando con su mirada y corría lo mas rápido, tenia miedo que algo le ocurriera a la rubia-! Lucy!-volvió a gritar, pero esta vez se podía sentir la desesperación en los dichos de la muchacha.

-Erza-pudo escuchar detrás de ella. Aunque sabía que no era la persona que estaba buscando, pero el solo tenerlo cerca le producía una paz.

-Jellal-girándose y viendo al peliazul con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-¿Que ocurrió Erza? ¿Porque estas buscando a Lucy?-pregunto al ver la expresión de la peliroja pudo descifrar que algo le ocurría.

-Jellal todo esto me tiene impotente-apretando su mano derecha, transformándolo en un puño-El ver como todo saben que Lucy es ella, el ver como ya no la tratan como antes ¡El ver que tus propio nakama la quieren fue del lugar donde la criamos, donde ella sintió que era parte de una familia-agachando su rostro, era extraño tenía un mezcla de sentimientos. Ella quería llorar, pero había algo que de ella se lo imponía.

-Erza, vas a ver qué vamos a tener solución, solo hay que darle tiempo al tiempo-tomándole su mano, con mucha delicadeza con esta tomada. La ocupo para traer el cuerpo de la peliroja, al suyo. Cosa que la joven se sintió en protegida en los brazos de su amado, si ella lo amaba

-Veo que los años te han cambiado físicamente, porque los problemas siguen siendo parte de tus vidas-dejando a la pareja como piedra, esa voz era la de su amiga. Los dos jóvenes se giraron encontrándose a una rubia de ojos de color café, no aparentaba mas de unos treinta algo años.

-Layla- exclamaron al mismo tiempo los jóvenes enamorados.

-Hola Jellal y Erza, ¿Cuántos años sin vernos? Eso sí que contigo menos que Erza, Jellal- dijo decorando su rostro con una sonrisa, lo que le hizo recordar a la peliroja, el porqué estaba allí.

-Lo siento Layla, estoy muy feliz de verte bien, pero…-siendo interrumpida por la rubia

-Estas preocupada por tu pequeña hija, ¿No es así Erza?-asombrando a los dos jóvenes ante esta palabras.

-Layla ¿Qué dices? Yo nunca he tenido una hija-respondió muy seria la peliroja a la otra mujer.

-¡No me mientas!-exclamo asustando a la Erza por la actitud de su amiga.

-Layla lo que dice Erza es verdad- integrándose en la conversación el peliazul.

-Ustedes miente, ¿Por qué nunca han querido asumir su responsabilidad?Además esta es muy grande es su hija!-exclamo molesta, ya que no soportaba la actitud de la pareja-¡O es que ustedes nunca quisieron aceptar que el producto de su amor fue un mous...-esta vez ella fue interrumpida

-¡Cállate, Lucy nunca es un monstruo!-grito el peliazul, dejando sorprendido a las dos mujeres.

-Así que asumen que Lucy es su hija…-suspiro la rubia- ¿No entiendo bien el porqué ustedes nunca quisieron asumir que su pequeña Lucy, era su hija? Hasta ustedes siempre me dijeron que esa pequeña la encontraron…-dejando a la pareja escondiendo su rostro.

-Layla no nos juzgues, pero nosotros también se nos fue aceptar que nuestro hijo, al cual esperamos por nueve meses con mucho amor- suspiro el peliazul y sigo con su relato-Cuando nació no nos dimos cuenta, aunque nos pareció extraño el color de su pelo, pero quisimos no darle importancia, ya que estaba bastante sana, ver como nuestro amor se había convertido en luz que se concretada en su pequeña sonrisa. Diseñábamos un futuro brillante los tres…pero todo cambio cuando Porlyusica nos dijo que nuestra pequeña era Hikari, eso fue algo muy difícil de afrontar para los dos…- haciendo una pequeña pausa, pero sigo el relato la peliroja

-Mientras Jellal intento hacer un conjuro algo para sellar sus poderes, pidiéndote ayuda a ti, yo me encerré en mi culpa, el que yo hubiese matado a tu hija, Hikari…Lucy no habría tenido que pagar mi castigo-pequeñas lagrimas a descender por su rostro-¡¿Sabes que sentir que tu errores los paga una persona inocente?- grito mientras recordaba el pesar de esa situación, hace trescientos o mas años.

-Lo siento, no era mi intensión…pero me moleste bastante el saber que mi pequeña ahijada, la pequeña que hasta ustedes me dejaron elegirle el nombre, me enterara que era su hija-pidiendo disculpas, ya que vio que se había pasado en su comportamiento, por las reacciones de sus amigo. Por eso no eso que nunca se enojaba, ya que la pocas veces que lo hacia, siempre terminaba haciéndole daño los que mas quería. Se acerco a la peliroja y abrazo- Lo siento Erza, no controle lo que dije, pero dio mucho rabia el enterarme por otros de verdad de mi pequeña Lucy -suspiro la rubia y sigo con sus dichos-Ah…Lucy ¿no es un nombre bonito? era el nombre que quería ponerle a mi hija, pero ellos el pusieron un nombre antes que yo-bajando la mirada y recordado el único momento que pudo ver a su hija y estar al lado de ella, antes que se la llevaran de sus brazos y nunca más pudiera estar cerca de su pequeño fruto de vida, pero no podía hacer nada, ya que esa fue su condena por haber traído el poder de toda la oscuridad personificado al mundo. Su hija era Hikari.

-Si Lucy es un nombre muy bonito y le queda perfecto ¿No piensas así Jellal?-dijo Erza, la cual soltó del abrazo de su amiga, viendo como esta lloraba al igual que ella, era verdad ellas eran parecidas, debido a que las dos viven o vivieron la situación de ver al pequeño ser que vivió dentro de ellas, ser el peligro mas grande de tosa la humanidad y las consecuencias de ello.

-Si es un hermoso nombre-repitiendo las palabras de su esposa-Como dijo Erza yo también quiero pedirte disculpas por no haberte dicho la verdad de Lucy, además tú fuiste de gran ayuda para sellar los poderes de Lucy- asombrando a la peliroja.

-No podía hacer nada menos por mi querida Lucy, además cuando selle sus poderes ella se volvió humana, pero algo que no estaba en mis planes fue el que perdiera sus recuerdos- era por eso que no recordaba a ninguno de los dos, pensaron los amantes-Recuerdo muy bien ese día que pude sellar sus poderes, fue hace unos trece años, ese día lo recuerdo se abrió el portal que une el mundo humano con el de los demonios-haciendo una pequeña pausa-Cuando por fin pude sellar sus poderes, fui descubierta por un grupo de cuatro demonios uno lo pude reconocer es el nieto de Makarov, me parece que su nombre es ¿Laxus?-sorprendiendo a la peliroja, ella estaba hablando del mismo Laxus que ella conocía, el que era capital del ejercito de los demonios, el mismo que le ordeno matar a Hikari-Ellos vinieron a capturar a Lucy, pero yo ocupe a Capricorn y Gemini para distraerlos por mientras que escapaba con Lucy, cuando mis fuerza ya me abandonaban me encontré en un demonio-ella se estaría refiriendo a Natsu, pensó Erza-sabes era igual a idéntico a Igneel, debo decir que por ello le entregue a Lucy…me parece que iba acompañado de un gato azul

-Layla conozco a la persona que le dejaste a cargo de Lucy, luego me encontré con el y todo este tiempo he estado al lado de ella, cuidándola- respondió la peliroja, sorprendiendo, pero a la vez tranquilizándola ya que lo escuchaba de las palabras de su amiga. Aunque sabía que había entregado a Lucy a un desconocido, ella nunca había perdido el contacto o la información sobre la rubia, ella sabía que estaba bajo el cuidado de Erza y también que Jellal.

-¡Layla ¿Qué te ocurre?-exclamo preocupada la peliroja al ver como su amiga empezaba a desaparece

-Erza, Jellal prométanme que Lucy va ser feliz, que ella va ser la Luz de todos ustedes-mientras un gran brillo se reflejo en su cuerpo-Porque ella es diferente a mi hija, ella es la Luz que se necesita para destruir toda esta oscuridad-diciendo estas palabras y desapareciendo por los cielos.

-Layla es una promesa de los dos ¿No es así Erza?-pregunto el peliazul, el cual le dio su mano a su esposa. La cual estaba asombrada por la desaparición de su amiga, pero ella dejaría su cobardía, sus temores de lado. Desde hoy Erza luchara por su hija, luchara por Lucy y por la promesa de Layla

-Si Jellal

**Mientras tanto en el lago**

-¡¿Me estás diciendo que Erza es mi mamá?-exclamo entre dudosa y molesta la rubia- No…estas mintiendo Erza si fuera mi mamá, me habría dicho…o eso creía-con una cierta impotencia en sus palabras."_Por fin una persona que te dice la verdad"_ exclamaba burlándose de ella, Hikari. "¿Tú lo sabías?" le pregunto, **"**_Como no lo iba a saber, el que tu perdieras tus recuerdos .No significa que yo igual"_ riéndose de la situación de la rubia, esta sintiéndose extraña había varios sentimientos en ella odio, rabia, se sentía engañada, pero a la vez felicidad del saber que siempre estuvo al lado de su madre.

-Lucy tranquilízate-abrazando a la rubia-No dejes que la oscuridad te domine

-¿Qué estás diciendo?-exclamo sorprendiendo ante las palabras del líder del zodiaco.

-Lucy tus ojos cambiaron de color-soltándole su agarre y viendo la mirada de extrañeza de la chica, pero sus ojos volviendo a su color café.-Sabes es mucho más lindo el color café en tus ojos, que el color rojo

-Gracias Loke, en verdad no se que habría hecho si tu no estuvieras a mi lado…creo que me habría dejado que ella me dominara…-bajando su rostro-…aunque me cueste decirlo soy déb-

-¡Lucy tú no eres débil!Tu eres muy fuerte, no creo que cualquier persona pudiera dominar la oscuridad como tú lo haces!-tomándole las manos a la joven-Lucy te prometo como el espíritu celestial que soy que siempre voy estar a tu lado, de ahora en adelante , contamos uno con el otro, Lucy

-G-gracias-llorando y abrazando al joven-gracias

-Lucy todos nosotros los doce espíritus celestiales vamos a protegerte y estar a tu lado, nosotros te ayudaremos hacer mas fuerte mi pequeña-abrazando mas fuerte a la rubia.

-Natsu seguro que Lucy esta por aquí-exclamo el gato, quien sigo al pelisalmón por la búsqueda de la chica-porque si no está aquí nos podríamos quedar pescando

-¿Tienes hambre Happy?-pregunto el joven- Si quieres después de encontrar a Lucy, aprovechamos que estamos en el lago y pescamos -mientras seguía guiándose por el aroma de la rubia, pero algo lo alarmo había otro, podría ser que algo malo le pasaba a la su Lucy.

-¡Aye!-respondió el gato el cual estaba muy feliz de comer un pescado fresco.-¡Mira Natsu es Lucy! y está siendo abrazada por chico ¿Sera su novio?-No entendía el porqué pero escuchar y ver que la chica estaba acompañada, esto le produjo entre un gran enojo, una ganas de golpear a ese tipo, tener un bate de beisbol y hacer un jonrón con él .Pero algo que más le enfureció al demonio fue el ver como los como la rubia se separaba de ese tipo, y le daba una de SUS sonrosas. Eran de él, esa solo tenían que ser para él. Llegando solo en un segundo al lado de la rubia y separándola de ese chico, asustando a la menor con esta acción.

-¡Lucy te estado buscando! Y ¡¿Quién diablos es ese tipo?-le grito a la joven.

-N-Natsu viene aquí después del incidente...- si lo ocurrido en el gremio de ver a sus nakamas se podía llamar incidente-Y aquí conocí a Loke, es un espíritu celestial, mejor dicho es el líder, Leo

-Un gusto conocerte Natsu- dándole la mano al chico, recibiendo de este una mirada de odio del demonio.

-El gusto es mío- respondió con un cierta molestia en sus palabras, pero a la vez analizando las palabras de la joven. Le había dicho espíritu celestial, esa no era la magia -Ahh tu eres de los seres que creó la mamá de Lucy-siendo mirado el por odio por este mientras que se asombro el ver como la rubia se deprimía

-No Natsu, Layla Heartfilia no es mi madre- dejando al joven asombrado con los dichos de la rubia.

-¿Qué?-exclamo sorprendido los dos amigos ante los dichos de la rubia.

-Si como dijo Lucy, la señor Layla-sama no es la madre de Lucy, ella solo es la madrina de la pequeña Lu- haciéndole un cariño en su cabello, viendo como el pelisalmón lo mataba con la mirada, si las miradas matasen estaría muerto, pero igual no tenía mucha importancia en era inmortal, riéndose de la actitud del demonio y este se molesto mas.

-Lucy me tengo a mi mundo celestial, pero prométeme si estas en una situación de peligro nos llamaras- entregándole las doce llaves del zodiaco-Solamente tienes que tomar una de las llaves, pararte al frente y hacer una cruz y decir: ¡Puerta de…! todo dependiendo de quien quieras llamar que están escritos los nombre en esta lista y luego decir ábrete y el nombre de la llave ¡y listo!

-Suena bastante sencillo-decorando su rostro con una sonrisa.

-Y lo es-dándole una sonrisa, mientras el demonio de fuego atrapo a la joven y la abrazo, demostrándole al espíritu que era su Lucy-Bueno Lucy nos vemos la próximas vez, ya sabes cualquier cosa lee el papel-desapareciendo mediante una luz.

-Adiós Loke-despidiéndose con la mano del joven.

-Bueno Lucy volvamos al gremio todos nos están esperando

-Natsu tú me prometiste que íbamos a pescar luego de encontrar a Lucy-exclamo el gato que llegaba al lado de los jóvenes.

-Alguien se acerca- soltando el abrazo de la rubia- Lucy, Happy vayamos al gremio…por lo que puedo sentir son más de uno-Vamos

Los jóvenes mas el gato llegaron lo más rápido al gremio. Siendo recibida la rubia, por un abrazo de la peliroja. Sorprendiéndola y dejándola con una mezcla de sentimientos con este gesto, entre preguntarle el ¿Por qué? Nunca le dijo la verdad o molestarse, aunque con el que tenía que tener este sentimiento debiera ser con Jellal el fue el que siempre le mintió diciéndole que su madre era Layla. El pelisalmón pudo ver la incomodidad de la rubia, además la sorpresa de ver a muy pocas personas en el gremio la deprimió, ella era la razón de todo esto. "_Si Lucy tú tienes la culpa, hasta ni si quiera puedes ver a tu mamá" _escuchando la voz de su mente, la cual tenía el fanatismo de molestarla, pero en algo tenia concordaba además de la culpa era que no sabía que decirle o hacer al frente de madre, es decir, Erza.

-Erza, Lucy quiere cambiarse de ropa- recibiendo un sonrisa de la joven, entendiéndola como un gracias.

-Lucy ¿Necesitas ropa?-pregunto la mayor de las albinas al ver el vestido manchado de la joven, recibiendo una afirmación con el movimiento con su cabeza- Vamos lo más seguro es que tengo algo para ti

-Mira-nee, el que Lucy creciera significa- dijo la menor de los hermanos Strauss con una cierta malicia, que fue entendida por el su hermana

-¡Que hay que ir de comprar!- grito la Alberona. Sonriendo todas las mujeres del gremio, siempre existía un motivo para tener salidas femeninas. Pero en estos momentos tenían que ver como vestían a la rubia y al gato quien lo había tomado la joven, siendo llevados a la fuerza por la mayoría de la población femenina a la carpa por mientras que había que reconstruir el gremio, para ver el nuevo look de la rubia. Aprovechando este momento el demonio de fuego se dirigió al lado del maestro.

-Viejo puedo sentir como se acercan, deben ser unos tres a cuatro personas por su olor puedo saber que son unos demonios, hasta me parece familiar, pero no puedo recordar quién es-escuchando el anciano los dichos del joven.

-¡Gray, Erza, Jellal y Juvia!- llamo el maestro llegando los nombrado.

-¿Qué ocurre maestro?-pregunto la peliroja

-Por lo que me dijo Natsu, parece que viene cuatro demonios por Lucy-asombrando a los presentes.-Quiero que resguarden los limites de nuestro gremio

-¡Bueno Juvia y Gray van a ir al lado este, Jellal el lado norte, yo el oeste, Natsu te encargo el sur, si no me equivoco allí se encuentra Lucy con las chicas! ¿Entendieron?-recibiendo una afirmación de todos los presentes y dirigiéndose al lugar que les impuso la peliroja. Pero al llegar a los lugares impuesto el maestro se dio cuenta que todo esto era una trampa. Habían caídos todos en una runas, ahora todo estaban separados, quien sería el que tendría la idea de este plan.

-Veo que no has cambiado mucho anciano

**En una de las Runas**

-¡Ah!-escuchando el grito que provenía de la carpa donde estaban las chicas.

-¡Lucy!- exclamo la peliroja, quien corrió lo más rápido hacia la carpa viendo como todas sus compañeras estaban convertidas en piedra, entre ellas Lucy-¿Quién fue le hizo esto?

-¡Preguntas quien lo hizo, entonces me quieres a mi!- exclamo un mujer de cabellos castaños y ojos del mismo color, eso sí ocupaba unas gafas.- ¡Me buscas a mí, Evergreen!

-¿Evergreen?- podría ser la misma que ella conocía, se preguntaba la peliroja.

-La misma que conociste en el mundo de los demonios, tu jefa en el ejército de los demonios, tanto tiempo sin verte Erza-respondiéndole a peliroja.

-¡Libera a todas!- le ordeno la peliroja.

-Primero tienes que derrotarme Titania !Ametralladora de hada!Leprechaun!- formando con sus manos un polvo que al lanzarlo se convirtió en agujas dirigidas a la peliroja.

-¡Re –equip!- apareciendo dos espada y con ellas cortando y a la vez esquivando los ataque de la castaña. Estos ataque causaron que se rompiera la capa y esto aprovechara Evergreen para esparcir un polvo hada y salir volando- ¡Bomba Fairy!- realizando una gran explosión en la carpa con Erza y las estatuas en ella.

-¡Ah se me había olvidado que Hikari estaba adentro!-exclamaba y se imaginaba el reacción de Laxus cuando se enterara de ello.

-No creí que Evergreen que atacaras tan bajo, ¡Atacar a personas que no se pueden defender!-grito con toda su furia la peliroja.

-¡No puede ser ¿Cómo?-se preguntaba la castaña que todavía no podía ver como la Titania seguía de pie, luego de esa explosión. Al dispersarse el humo pudo ver a la joven- Se me había olvidado esa armadura... ¿Cómo se llamaba? Ahh…ya recordé la ¡Armadura de Adamantio!

-Veo que tienes buena memoria- cambiando de armadura, para quedara con su vestimenta habitual, la armadura Heart Kreuz Armor.

-¡No voy a perder contra ti Erza!Yo soy más fuerte que tu a mi es la que debieran llamar Titania!-exclamo furiosa la castaña lanzando rayos a la chica con la armadura, esquivando estos ataques.

-¡No voy a perder contra ti, porque lucho por mis compañeros, lucho por Fairy Tail!-lanzando dos espadas, que se agarraron del traje de la castaña, quedando sujetada en uno de los escombros de lo que era el gremio-Si quieres llamarte Titania, a mi no me interesa, ni me acuerdo quien me dio ese título- dijo muy seria y decidida la peliroja-¡Si dejas esta tontería y regresas a todas, a la normalidad no te lastimare!

-Me doy cuenta que sigues siendo ingenua Erza-le dijo la joven muy decidida a su contrincante- Sigo teniendo mi mayor de las fuerza en mis ojos-bajando su rostro para que sus lentes se cayeran, produciéndose esto- ¡Ojos de Piedra!Control Remoto!-grito esperando que su magia causara efecto-¡Ahora, arrodilla te frente a mí!-viendo como la peliroja quedo paralizada, logrando que la castaña se sintiera victoriosa, ella le había ganado a la gran Titania, empezando a reír por su victoria. Pero todo esto cambio cuando el cuerpo de la peliroja se empezó a iluminar. Dejando a la demonia con la armadura de la rueda celestial y Evergreen atrapada por más de 50 espadas a su alrededor.

-Me doy cuenta que nos has cambiado en estos años, sigues prefiriendo tu victoria ante tu vida, cosa que me sigue admirando, pero ¡el que te atrevieras a dañar a Lucy no te lo perdonare!- exclamo molesta la peliroja, causando que su oponente empezara a temblar. Era la primera vez que veía a Erza, así ahora entendía el porqué el nombre Titania.

-Me rindo-dijo bajando su rostro nunca en su vida, pensó decir estas palabras-Ellas ya volvieron a la normalidad- causando una cierta paz con estas palabras a la peliroja- Sabes Erza estos años te han cambiado…te han vuelto más fuerte

-La fuerza viene del querer proteger a los que quiere, el estar siempre a su lado-respondió la peliroja- Evergreen yo se que un día entenderás que la verdadera fuerza es el proteger a los demás…- dejando a la castaña sola, para dirigirse a ver como estaba la rubia.

-¡Lucy!-grito al llegar donde estaba la carpa, que ahora era una tela en el piso, viendo como todas la chicas salían de esta, menos la que estaba buscando-¿Dónde está Lucy?- pregunto a Mirajane que recién salía de allí.

-Estaba con nosotras y luego apareció esa mujer vestida como hada y no recuerdo mas-respondía la alvina.

-¡Erza!- exclamo el peliazul.

-Jellal ¿Por qué no viniste antes?- le pregunto a su esposo

-Se habían formado unas runas en medio de tu batalla, que no dejaran que nadie pasara- le informo a su esposa.

-Por eso nadie puedo ayudarme en la lucha… ¿Y los demás?

-En verdad no lo sé…porque una vez que caes en una runas, no puedes saber lo que pasa a tu alrededor-respondiéndole causando una cierta duda con los dichos del peliazul.

-¿Cómo sabes eso?-pregunto Erza.

-Erza mientras que a ti te toco luchar con una de las integrantes de la tribu de los Raijinshuu, yo estaba encerrado en una de las runas las cuales producía una ilusión, pero cuando creí que no tenía salida, apareció Layla y me ayudo…diciéndome la misma información que dé dijo.

-Layla como los viejos tiempos ayudándonos ¿no es así?- dándole un ataque de nostalgia a peliroja, ya que recordó sus primeros años en el mundo humano, cuando ella y Jellal salían y siempre se metían en problemas, que ni su magia les podía ayudar. Y en ese momento siempre aparecía la rubia para ayudarlos. Recibiendo como única respuesta la sonrisa de su marido.

-¡Erza encontré a Lucy!-grito la menor de las albinas, logrando que los dos padres de la joven corrieran para ver el estado de la rubia.

-Lucy ¿estás bien?-acercándose a la rubia, pero preocupándola aun mas al ver que no había respuesta de ella.

-Mamá-susurro la joven, la cual empezaba abrir sus ojos y se encontró con la peliroja paralizada ante estas palabras. Lucy sabia la verdad eran las palabras que pasaban por la mente de la peliroja-Erza ¿Qué ocurrió?- con estas palabras la peliroja volvió a reaccionar, los más seguro que fue su imaginación, se intentaba conversar de ello.

-Nos atacaron, y te convirtieron en piedra pero ahora estas bien y te prometo que no te ocurrirá nada Lucy-mostrándole el dedo meñique a la rubia, cosa que ella tomo el dedo

-Gracias-no entendían el porqué pero lo que mas quería decir era mamá, aunque antes sin darse cuenta le dijo y por suerte ella parece que no se dio cuenta. Pero una sonido le interrumpió sus pensamientos,"**Lucy"…** esa voz era Natsu-Erza ¿Dónde están los demás? ¿Donde está Natsu?

-Según lo que me dijo Jellal todos estamos encerados en runas y cada una hay una lucha, lo más probable que él este peleando-dijo muy seria

-¡Erza yo quiero luchar!-dijo decidida la rubia.

-¡No Lucy! Tú no lucharas-imponiéndole a la rubia.

-No Erza yo quiero luchar, quiero proteger a mis amigos, como ellos pelean por mi yo quiero luchar a su lado- respondiéndole muy decidida, se levanto y se dirigió hacia el muro.

-¡Lucy tu no vas!-le dijo con un tono de orden a la joven, cosa que desobedeció y atravesó el muro-¡Lucy!-grito corriendo lo más rápido para cruzar con ella, pero no podía había un muro que se prohibía entrar. Saco una espada para intentar romper esta magia.

-No gastes tus energías Erza- dijo la mayor de las alvinas, quien llegaba al lado de la demonia.-Nada te volverá a dejar a entrar

-¿Qué dices Mira?- dijo la peliroja, dirigido su mirada.

-Que estas runas, tienen una doble función-tocando el muro-Una es para separar en bloques, que por lo que pude escuchar, su función es separar las batallas, pero tiene una segunda función es que tiene es una vez que ganaste o perdiste la batalla ya no puedes volver a entrar a otra batalla .Es por eso que yo no puedo pasar porque perdí contra ¿Evergreen era su nombre?

-Si, ese era su nombre-Lucy espero que estés bien, pensó la peliroja.

-Lo siento mamá…pero yo luchare por ustedes-susurro, luego de traspasar las runas y llegar a un lugar que no era su gremio.

Empezó a mirar a su alrededor. Era extraño pero parecía que estaba dentro de un castillo o una mansión, como las de los cuentos de Levy. Aunque esta le causaba algo de terror a la rubia, ya que todo era muy oscuro y la poca luz que había era de color roja que lo hacia lo mas terrorífico. Pero a la vez había algo en ese lugar que se le hacía familiar.

-¡Natsu!, !Gray!Juvia!¿Alguien?-gritaba la joven esperando alguna respuesta, pero nada-¿Dónde pueden estar?-suspiro y sigo con su camino, mirando a su alrededor.

Pero algo desconcentro el camino de la chica, fue un grito por lo que podía reconocer era de dolor y esa voz la podía reconocer muy bien era…

-¡Natsu!

**Mientras tanto en otro lugar**

-Gray-sama ¿Dónde estamos?- preguntaba curiosa la chica, debido a que se acorvaba que habían ido donde Erza-sama, le había impuesto para proteger. Sin embargo cuando iban en camino un muro invisible los detuvo,

-¿Estas son runas?- decía confundido el pelinegro tocando el muro.

-Gray-sama ¡Mire!-exclamo la chica, este cumpliendo los dichos, para darse cuenta que ahora se encontraba en una tiendas de juguetes. Pero su asombro termino cuando vio como una luz verde atacaba a su compañera.

-¿Juvia estas bien?- preguntaba el pelinegro luego de hacer sido atacados por sorpresa, dirigiéndose donde había caído la maga.

-Sí, Gray-sama… ¿Pero qué ocurrió?-preguntaba ya que se asombro bastante por el ataque. Al principió estaba muy feliz porque estaba a solas con su querido Gray-sama, pero todo esto se interrumpió por este ataque.

-No creí que dejaras el mundo de los demonios Gray- dijo una voz desconocida para la peliazul, pero conocida para el demonio.

-¡¿Qué haces aquí, Bickslow?-exclamo el pelinegro.

-Gray-sama… ¿Usted lo conoce?-pregunto muy tímida la chica.

-Por desgracia sí…el estaba en un escuadrón especial del ejercito de los demonios….si no me equivoco su nombre era-no pudo continuar ya que fue interrumpido por él.

-La tribu de Raijinshuu y yo soy Bickslow, chica del agua- apareciendo entre con varios juguetes que flotaban a su alrededor repitiendo maga del agua.

-¡¿Qué diablos, estás haciendo aquí? Maldito!-exclamaba molesto ante la actitud del otro demonio. Ya que sus juguetes o como él decía sus Baby repetían la pregunta que el realizo.

-Que te tengo que responder a ti Gray !Acábenlos Baby!-haciendo que estos juguetes dispararan un rayo de color verde hacia los dos jóvenes.

-¡Ice Make: Escudo!-realizando este pero los ataques del enemigo fueron más fuertes, - Juvia te quiero pedir que por favor me dejes esta lucha a mi…

-Pero… Gray-sama…-ella quería decirle lo que en verdad sentía, lo que en verdad deseaba hacer, apretando una de sus manos en forma de puño, se dio valor-Juvia quiere pelear a su lado-dijo decidida la joven, asombrando al demonio de hielo y este respondiéndole con una sonrisa.

-Creo que no podre hacer nada contra ti Juvia- rompiendo el escudo que los protegía, por integrante de los Raijinshuu.

-¡Formación Baryon!- golpeando a la dupla-¡Lo siento, pero yo no quiero pelear con una pareja débil!- siendo la palabra débil repetida por los muñecos, mientras los atacados se levantaban.

-¡Ya me aburrí de juegos Maldito!Ice Make: Cañón!- disparando directamente al otro demonio, pero siendo esquivado por él.

-¡Eso debiera decir yo!-exclamo Bickslow-Creo que voy a jugar un poco mas…ya que tengo una idea de como terminar esto!- burlándose de los dos.

-¡Nadie se burla de Gray-sama!Cortadores de Agua!- destruyendo los juguetes del demonio.

-¡Ahh noo, mis Baby!-agachándose y sufriendo por lo ocurrido a sus juguetes.

-¡Ríndete, Juvia no dejara que lastimes a Gray-sama!- grito decidida la joven, pero sin darse cuenta el oponente venia preparado y tenía unos muñecos de repuesto que se formaron detrás de la chica, cosa que vio el pelinegro.

-¡Cuidado!-lanzándose y a la vez abrazando a la maga de agua, para que no le ocurriera nada, pero esta con este gesto la llevo a sus fantasías y uno de sus sueños cumplido estar en los brazos de su querido Gray-sama, debido a que no entendía el porqué esta reacción de él-¿Estás bien, Juvia?

-Si gracias, Gray –sama-mientras el joven la apartaba y se levantaba-…Pero hay algo que Juvia no entiende ¿Por qué Gray-sama, hizo eso?...No podría ser que…-el pelinegro ni un segundo le dio a su imaginación a la chica, ya que le respondió.

- Bickslow es un demonio que sabe manipular el alma de los objetos, no importa si los destruyes él puede conjurar a otros y eso realizo y te iba a atacar y lo demás ya lo sabes- dijo apartando su rostro de la joven, para que no viera sus leves nervios.

-¡Bien dicho Gray! Pero…no perderé ¡Les ofreceré sus almas a Laxus!-grito mientras las juguetes se formaban en un circulo-¡Formación Barionica!-atacando a los dos.

-¡Ice Make: Escudo!-realizando este hechizo para proteger a la maga de agua y su alma, pero el ataque fue más fuerte y volvió a lanzar a los jóvenes.

-¡Gray-sama ¿se encuentra bien?- pregunto la peliazul, luego del ataque al ver la mala condición del demonio de hielo.

-Juvia préstame tu poder-pidiéndole a peliazul, intentando levantarse, pero no le quedaba muchas fuerza, pero si quería ganar la batalla y que a la chica no le ocurriera nada era la única solución-Es la uni...-no pudo terminar ya que fue interrumpido por la chica, la cual le había puesto un dedo sobre en su boca, logrando un leve sonrojo en al pelinegro.

-No diga nada Gray-sama, Juvia confía en usted-tomándole la mano al demonio y ayudándolo a levantarse.

-Gracias Juvia- parándose al lado de la peliazul, pero sin soltar la mano de la joven. Logrando un sonrojo de ella y decorando su rostro con sonrisa- ¡Vamos Juvia! -acercando sus cuerpo, causando que el corazón de la chica latiera sin parar.

-¡Si Gray-sama!- espero que esto le demuestre los sentimientos de Juvia, Gray-sama. Juvia nunca le dirá que no a usted, se decía mentalmente la joven. Mientras apegaba mas su cuerpo, sintiendo la calidez del cuerpo del demonio, dejándose llevar por esta. El cual la miro y ella entendió perfectamente.

-¡Unión de Poder Mágico!Ataque Unisonó!-gritaron los dos al mismo tiempo, mientras su cuerpo se llenaban de un resplandor de color azul. Logrando que aumentara el flujo de la lluvia, pero entre ella empezó a nevar, formándose una cortina de hielo que fue directa hacia el integrante de los Raijinshuu, congelando a este y el muro que los separaba desapareció.

-Lo hicimos Juvia- exclama feliz el pelinegro- Gracias por confiar en mi Juvia

-No diga eso Gray- sama, Juvia siempre va a confiar en usted porque Juvia lo a…a- no pudo terminar la oración ya que llegaron a su lado Erza, Jellal y las hermanas Strauss

-¡¿Gray, Juvia están bien?-gritaban la mayor de las alvinas, interrumpiendo el momento de los demonios y magos de hielo y agua.

-Si estamos bien-respondió el demonio, mientras se alejaba de la joven para saber lo que estaba ocurriendo. Dejándola sola a la peliazul, pero ella se prometió que algún día sus sentimientos llegarían a su pelinegro amado, a su Gray-sama. Mientras la joven maga de agua pensaba esto, Jellal se dio cuenta de los que además de haber ganado la batalla todavía seguían encerrados, podía reconocer que eran unas runas, pero además de estas, podía reconocer que había entre unas quinientas lacrimas de rayo, prefiriendo informar esto a los demás.

-¡Erza, mira el cielo!- cosa que realizo la peliroja y la mayoría de los presentes quienes sacaron la misma conclusión que el peliazul.

-¡Voy a intentar destruirla!Re-equip!- grito la peliroja, a la cual le apareció una espada, lanzando este objeto hacia una de esas lacrimas, sin embargo las runas no se lo permitían- ¡Maldición!

Pero todo esto fue interrumpido por la reacción de Cana, ya que ella fue la única que no dirigió su mirada al cielo, debido a que ella se encontraba leyendo sus cartas, las cuales tiro y corrió lo más rápido hacia una de las runas que lo dividía.

-¡Déjeme entrar, ella todavía no puede!Lucy no debe!-gritaba exaltaba mientras golpeaba esta muralla…¿Que era lo que Lucy no debía?, pensaron todos los presentes ante la reacción de la castaña.

**Mientras tanto en otra runa**

-¡Natsu ¿Dónde estás?-gritaba la rubia, hace un rato había escuchado un grito del demonio y se dirigió hacia donde ella creo que se encontraba, pero al llegar a este lugar lo encontró vacio, así que prefirió salir a buscar en otra habitación, pero en la puerta choco con una muralla invisible.

-Nunca creí que llegarías a mis manos tan fáciles- exclamo un hombre de largo cabello verde el cual aparecía ante la chica sorprendiéndola, porque ella al entrar vio que la sala estaba vacía, como había sido que había entrado.

-¿Quién eres?-exclamo intentando no demostrar miedo en sus palabras.

-Segunda vez que tendré que presentarme y pensar que en la primera él me conocía- la rubia se entrado por los dichos del desconocido, ¿él lo conocía?...no se podría estar refiriendo a- ¡Natsu!- dándose cuenta que pensó en voz alta.

-Bien dicho Hikari, veo que era más brillante de lo que pensé y además puedo sentir que tienes más poder de lo que imaginábamos yo y Laxus! Y ese poder le daré a Laxus y el podrá así ser el rey de los demonio!- exclamo llamando la atención en sus palabras, ¿Quién era Laxus? Y porque la necesitaban a ella."_Eso es tan fácil de responder…es porque podemos destruir a todo lo que se nos ponga en nuestro camino ajjajja_" ¿destruir?...es verdad es lo único que podía hacer con ese poder…porque ella no podía ser luz…si el verdadero significado de Hikari, es luz porque no podía ser ella eso._"Hablas muy bonito Lucy" _escuchando algo deprimida a la a Hikari, causándole que se sintiera apenada"Gracias, pero creo que si tú quieras tu también podrías ser luz"."_Mejor vuelve a la pelea tienes que salvar a Natsu"…_es verdad tenía que salvarlo,"Gracias"

-¡¿Dónde está Natsu?- grito muy decidida la rubia.

-El perdió su batalla, ya no puede volver- dejando sorprendida a la chica… ¿Natsu perdió? No eso no podía ser era "_Mentira"_ terminando sus pensamientos Hikari."_Destrúyelo el no esta mintiendo Natsu, no pudo perder contra él"_ exclamaba con la misma preocupación de la rubia por el pelisalmón.

-¡No me mientas, Natsu no pudo perder contra ti!-grito la rubia, mientras tanto ella como Hikari, se estaba llenado de odio hacia ese tipo. Natsu no es una de las personas que pierda sus batallas, él mentía.- ¡Te matare!-exclamo la rubia quien había cambiado sus ojos por un color rojo tan intenso como la sangre. Acercándose a una velocidad increíble a golpear al peliverde, el cual no estaba preparado para esta reacción.

-¡Re-equip!-exclamo la rubia, apareciendo dos espadas en sus manos, las cuales la ubico entre el cuello del líder de los Raijinshuu-¡Di tus ultimas suplicas!

-¡Lucy!-exclamo sorprendido una voz que para ella era muy conocida, girando su rostro encontrándose con él.

- ¡Natsu! Yo…- soltando las espadas, mientras sus ojos volvía a su color café, tranquilizando al pelirosa con esto, pero a la vez se molesto con el mismo, por no estar protegiendo a Lucy.

-¡¿Quién te crees bastardo para atacar a Lucy?- corriendo lo más rápido hacia la rubia y el peliverde, el cual al verse libre por la joven, se corrió lo más veloz de ellos dos y saco su espalda, la cual no pudo sacar con el ataque de la rubia ya que ella fue muy veloz, pero ahora tenía tiempo para atacar.

-Un de las reglas de este combatiste, es que si uno ya perdió su batalla no puede volver a combatir ¡Tu castigo es pagar con tu mayor miedo!Escritura Oscura!Oscuridad!- lanzando este ataque al demonio de fuego el cual se metió en su pecho, deteniendo su camino el cual empezó con una gran luz de color negro envolvió el cuerpo del demonio de fuego, el cual empezó a gritar de dolor.

-¡Natsu!-pronuncio la rubia, al ver la situación de la pelisalmón. No…no podía dejarse ganar de nuevo por Hikari, por su oscuridad, hoy ella iba hacer su propia magia, la que le había entregado su madrina la magia celestial, sacando las llaves y el papel que le entrego Leo-¡Ábrete, puerta del carnero!Capricornio!-exclamo la cual la llave empezó a brillar y de este resplandor salió un cabra la cual estaba vestida con un esmoquin y en sus ojos usaba unas gafas oscuras, sorprendiendo a la joven.

-A sus órdenes, Lucy-sama-realizando una pequeña reverencia a la joven.

-¡Por favor!Ayúdame!...Sé que no nos conocemos mucho, pero necesito que me ayudes contra él-apuntando al peliverde el cual seguía escribiendo mas runas al demonio de fuego.

-Como ordene Lucy-sama, además yo le prometí a la señora Layla-dirigiéndose a atacar al objetivo que le había dado la chica. Mientras que ella fue hacia ha ver la situación del pelirosa, primero tuvo que atravesar la oscuridad, algo que le causo dolor."_Seamos una y no tendrás dolor"_ le decía la joven, siendo respondida por la rubia "no yo no quiero, hoy quiero yo tener mi propia magia mi propia luz" le respondió. Llegando al lado del joven apoyando su cuerpo en el del joven, podría escuchar los gritos de dolor. Natsu no debía combatir esta oscuridad, ella la iba sacar de esta.

-Sabes Natsu…yo si sabía lo que estaba haciendo cuando mate a los de Phantom, pero no quería que me vieras así -suspiro mientras su rostro de decoraba de lagrimas-Tu siempre decías que yo era tu luz, eso siempre he querido ser…sé que puedo ser débil algunas veces por dejarme llevar por la oscuridad…pero ahora quiero ser fuerte…yo quiero ser tu luz, quiero ser la calidez que tome tu mano…sabes yo te a…Natsu yo te amo-dijo mientras acerco su rostro al del joven dándole un beso en los labios. En ese momento algo increíble sucedió el cuerpo de la rubia se ilumino, el cual esta luz logro que el pelisalmón no sintiera más dolor, esta luz era cálida…esta luz era Lucy, pensaba mientras se dio cuenta del beso de la joven la cual la volvió hacer con su abrazo, mientras él fue quien empezó a dominar este gesto. Era extraño pero mientras más los dos estaban besándose esta luz aumentaba logrando borrar la ilusión de la mansión, destruyendo las runas que los separaba, curando a los heridos como el team de los Shandow Gear y lo más increíble reconstruyendo el edificio del gremio. Al terminar este beso la joven se apoyo en el pecho del pelisalmón.

-Natsu…al final pude ser luz-susurro mientras todo su mundo se volvía oscuro, cayendo frente al joven, cual pudo sujetarla para que no descendiera al piso.

-Lucy, descansa...te esforzaste demasiado-mientras apoyaba a la rubia en su pecho.

-¡Natsu, Lucy!-se podía escuchar de los gritos de los demás presentes del gremio, lo cuales iban en camino hacia los chicos.

-¡Freed!-exclamo la mayor de las alvinas, ganándose la mirada de sorpresa de todos.

**Mientras tanto muy lejos del gremio**

Todos los ex miembros de Fairy Tail, caminaban intentando ir lo más lejos del gremio. Algunos de ellos con lagrimas en sus ojos, otro mirando constantemente hacia atrás, y los otros con mayor pesar y con frustración ante la decisión de apoyar y proteger a ese monstruo, en vez de lo que él los hizo considerar familia todo estos años.

Bisca se sentía extraña, no sabía porque pero cada paso que daba era un antiguo recuerdo de su gremio. Desde que entro al gremio, se hizo compañera de Alzack, el que ella le tuviera el valor de pedir que salieran y luego ella misma fuera la que le pido que estuvieran juntos toda su vida, por la unión del matrimonio, cosa que a su esposo no le gusta que diga, riéndose sutilmente de este recuerdo, miro a su alrededor y vio a su pequeña hija jugando con una mariposa lo que la hizo recordar, cuando su pequeña niña nació.

"_Era una sensación tan increíble el tener un tus brazos a algo tan pequeño, parece que es tan frágil que se va romper, pero a la vez en tus brazos sientes esa calidez que te entrega, llenándote de paz y alegría, pensaba la joven peliverde luego de haber dado a luz a su péquela hija. Las lagrimas de felicidad eran de todos los presentes allí, especialmente de su esposo el cual ahora no solo tenía una mujer, en este momento era dos por la cuales daría su vida por solo saber que están bien. En ese momento un pequeño golpe en la puerta, interrumpido a los primerizos padres que no despegaban la vista de su pequeña._

_-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto el pelinegro, abriéndose un poco la puerta apareciendo la pequeña Lucy que en esos momentos tenía nueve años de edad._

_-Etto…quería preguntar ¿si puedo ver a Bisca-nee?-pregunto algo temerosa la chica._

_-Si Lucy, puedes pasar-respondió la peliverde, mientras la joven entraba a la habitación, sorprendiéndose de ver a la pequeña que tenía en los brazos la mayor_

_-Es hermosa-dijo mientras se acercaba mas a la pequeña_

_-¿Quieres sostenerla?-pregunto el pelinegro, viendo como el rostro de la joven se sorprendiéndola y a la vez llenándola felicidad al tomar a la pequeña-¿Cuál es su nombre?_

_-Mi pequeña Lucy, con Al todavía no le tenemos pensado una nombre-respondió la mayor con mucha honestada._

_-Porque no le ponen Asuka, es la unión de sus dos nombre a "A" de Alzack y "suka" de como se dice tu nombre Bisca-nee- en ese momento la pequeña respondió dándole una sonrisa a los presentes-Parece que le gusta su nombre- dijo la rubia con una sonrisa. En esos momentos se la volvió a entregar a sus padres-Ella es su pequeña Asuka_

Sin darse cuenta la peliverde sintió que como las pequeñas lagrimas descendían por sus ojos, su pequeña Lucy no era mala, con dijo su esposo. No ella iba acompañarla, del mismo modo que ella estuvo para darle animo, para que confesara su amor a Al, ella no iba dejar a su pequeña en este momento.

-Al, mi amor…yo voy al volver a Fairy Tail-dijo la peliverde causando la sorpresa de los demás, mientras esta tomaba a su pequeña hija- vamos Asuka-chan, Lucy y no demás nos esperan nos espera

-¿Vamos a jugar con Lucy-neechan?-preguntó la pequeña que no entendía el porqué se alejaban sus padre acompañado de sus amigos, mientras dejaban lo que para ella le habían dicho que siempre fue su familia Fairy Tail.

-Si mi pequeña, y también con Erza, Gray, Natsu y Happy-respondía con una sonrisa, mientras se alejaban del grupo

-¡Bizca, ¿Qué estás haciendo?-gritaba su esposo, al principio quedo sorprendido de la actitud de su esposa, creyó que era un juego pero todo cambio cuando se empezó a alejar y vio que no era una broma

-Volviendo a mi hogar Al, al lugar donde compartí momentos muy buenos que no cambiaría por nada, puede ser que ahora estemos en una crisis pero somos una familia y cuando una familia esta en problemas tenemos que estar todos para apoyarlo y solucionarlos-respondió ganándose miradas de asombro y haciendo entrar a una gran mayoría de los magos dándose cuenta de la mala decisión que habían tomado, si era verdad ellos era una familia y tenían que estar tanto en las buenas como en las malas-¡Si quieren volver vamos, volvamos todos a Fairy Tail!

Así la gran mayoría que se había habían alejado ahora volvían a Fairy Tail, el lugar que era más que un gremio, era una familia. Empezando su camino de regreso, Alzack quedo paralizado. Su esposa tenía razón, en verdad él era un idiota, pensó que esta era la mejor manera de proteger a su familia, a la que había formado con Bizca, pero había olvidado a los magos que los recibieron y lo ayudaron, si no fuera por ello no tendría la vida y la familia que tiene…y en estos momento difíciles que estaba viviendo él los había abandonado…en realidad era un idiota. Sin darse cuenta su esposa estaba a su lado.

-Vamos Al…vamos a nuestro hogar…se que pensaste que esta decisión era por nuestro bien, como familia, pero…estas decisiones complicadas mejor déjamelo a mí…acuérdate que fui yo la que tomo la decisión de salir los dos y luego de nuestra boda.

**Mientras tanto en Fairy Tail**

-¡Erza los demás vean una forma de salir y de proteger a Lucy!Tanto Lisanna, Elfman y yo combatiremos con Fried!-exclamo la mayor de las alvinas. Al escuchar esto la peliroja entendió la decisión de los hermanos Strauss, entonces ella organizaría a los presentes.

-Lo que vamos a ser es lo siguiente !Natsu, te llevaras a Lucy al gremio y Cana te acompañara y te quedaras con ella!Gray y Juvia vean como destruir el palacio de trueno!Yo y Jellal iremos a compartir con Laxus!-cosa que afirmaron todos con su cabeza y realizandando lo ordenado por la peliroja.

-Lisanna te quiero pedir un favor-dijo la mayor de las hermanas, sorprendiendo a la nombrada.

-¿Qué pasa Mira-nee?-pregunto con bastante inocencia la menor de las musas.

-Quiero que ayudes a Levy, Droy y Jet…con esa luz calidad los tres se curaron pero quiero que también los lleves al gremio y los cuides.

-Pero Mira-nee yo…-no puedo ya que ahora fue su hermano quien la a interrumpió

-Lisanna has lo que mira te ordeno-le dijo muy serio sorprendiendo a su hermana con esta actitud, pero si sus dos hermanos se lo ordenaban no podía hacer nada más.

-No creí que los volviera a ver después de tantos años, por lo que veo su maldición sigue…-dijo el peliverde causando la molestia de Elfman. El cual transformo su brazo el cual se compuso de metal

-¡Dejemos de hablar y luchemos como Hombres!-exclamo dirigiéndose al golpear al líder de los Raijinshuu.

-¡Espera Elfman!-dijo Mirajane deteniendo al nombrado, sorprendiendo con esta actitud al peliverde-Freed ¿Por qué?

**En otra parte del gremio**

-Lucy descansa ahora hare pagar a ese maldito ¡Laxus te hare pagar por mil todo el daño que le hiciste a Lucy!- dejando a la joven descansar en su habitación, pero cuando iba en camino se dio cuenta que esta lo tenia sujetado de su ropa-Lucy suéltame

-Natsu viste por fin puede ser luz…-dijo la joven sorprendiéndolo, pero a la vez alegrándolo, es verdad su Lucy era luz.

**Continuara...**

* * *

**H**ola a todos :)

Espero que estén bien, que le haya gustado mucho este capítulo. Para variar lo siento por la demora, pero en el colegio tuve mi semana de pruebas fue un mes completo sin parar…como me quebré el brazo falte dos semanas y también esas pruebas que debía se me juntaron con la de fin de semestre causando un ¡mes de pruebas!...que fue horrible daba pruebas y trabajos todos los días .

Bueno dejando eso se acercan en mi país las vacaciones de invierno así que tendré más tiempo para escribir: D

Haciendo un pequeño orden me di cuenta que me queda capítulos para el fin, igual me da algo de tristeza, pero igual estoy escribiendo cuatro historias mas que es lo más posible lo suba la próxima semana una nwn

Muchas gracias por leer y también agradecer por los que leyeron "Nada de tonto"

Y Tambien gracias por sus comentarios el capitulo anterior a

**SetsukaHeel: **muchas gracias , enserio te debo miles tenía muchas dudas cuando publique si lo habría hecho bien, pero tu comentario me ayudo bastante :3

**LucyDragneelHeartfilia**: intente que en esta capitulo se revelara la verdadera edad de Lucy, que bueno que te gusto :B

**Kata Casriv **gracias por entenderme y mandarme ánimos, me alegre mucho por tu comentario.

**Gabe Logan: **gracias tenia la duda de si maneje bien a los personajes, pero tu comentario me saco un peso de ensima,gracias nwn

**Lucy Hertfilia 777: **No perdóname a mí por demorarme tanto y desaparecer, que bueno que te gusto, eso me emociona a mi también nwn

**Emperatriz: **si me doy cuenta que cada vez los capítulos son más largos xD pero que bueno que te guste, que bueno que te alegre con tu gripa, ya creo que con el tiempo que me demore ya te has mejorado nwn Cuídate

**Razhelle: **no me había dado cuenta con lo de pandora Hearts XD si tienen un aire de parecidos, pero me alegro mucho que te gustara esta historia nwn

**Minner: **enserio tengo una idea loca para continuar nada de tono pero dudo un poco, pero para que seas feliz el próximo capítulo va tener mucho más JellalxErza

**Anita-chan8: **que bueno que te gusto, enserio me costó mucho escribir la pelea Phantom,pero que bueno que te gusto.

Bueno ahora viene el característico avance:

-Freed ¿por qué no engañaste?…

-Laxus dime ¿Por qué todo esto?

-Muere Anciano…luego matare a Natsu y seré el nuevo rey de los demonios…

-Que opina maestro Hades, al final ella era Luz…

-Eso no importa porque el poder de Zeref lo despertara una de ellas….

Y de nuevo Gracias por leer

**Himari~**


End file.
